Bring mein Herz zum Stillstehen
by Timebird
Summary: Fortsetzung "Mondscheinsonate".Bella und Edward kehren von Isle Esme nach Forks zurück. Bellas Entschluss steht fest: Sie ist jetzt bereit ihr Leben enden zu lassen. Wird sie Edward davon überzeugen, dass nun der Moment für den Biss gekommen ist?
1. Rückkehr

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

da bin ich wieder :-D!

Hier ist mein 2. Bis(s)-Projekt. Thema ist Bellas Verwandlung, meiner Meinung nach auch ein Thema, das in Breaking Dawn viel zu kurz kam. Dass Edward Bella nur beißt um sie vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren, war nicht, was ich mir für die alles entscheidende Biss-Szene, auf die man immerhin ganze 3 1/2 Buchbände warten musste, erhofft hatte. Hätte wir uns nicht alle ein wenig mehr Bewusstsein und Aufopferungswille von Bella gewünscht?

Mir geht es jedenfalls so und deshalb schreibe ich diese Geschichte. Es gibt hier keine Renesmee und auch keine ungewollte Schwangerschaft. Es gibt nur Bella und Edward auf dem Weg zur gemeinsamen Ewigkeit buahaha. Kitsch rocks!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe weiterhin auf Euch als fleißige ReviewerInnen.

--

Ich war froh zuhause zu sein. Nie hätte ich für möglich gehalten, mich jemals über den Anblick des verregneten Forks freuen zu können, geschweige denn, es aus tiefster Überzeugung _mein Zuhause _zu nennen. Aber hier waren wir wieder und die Wälder waren immer noch grün und feucht und der Wind war rau. Ich atmete tief ein, um den vertrauten Geruch in mir aufzunehmen, es duftete nach Regen und nach dem Aroma der Nadelbäume. Ich stand allein vor Charlies Haus, wo Carlisle und Edward mich abgesetzt hatten, neben mir mein Koffer als mein einziger Begleiter.

Ich war glücklich wieder hier zu sein, aber dennoch war ich erleichtert, dass das Auto meines Vaters an diesem dunkelgrauen Vormittag nirgends zu sehen war. Ich musste nachdenken, musste mir über einiges klar werden und ein paar alles verändernde Entscheidungen treffen. Und das wollte ich allein, ich hatte keine große Lust Charlie einen ausführlichen Reisebericht zu erstatten. Während ich nach dem Schlüssel suchte und meinen Gedanken nachhing, durchweichte der Regen meine Kleidung und mein Haar, während der kühle Wind vergebens versuchte mich wieder zu trocknen. Erst als ich im Flur stand, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich fror. Ich hievte mein Gepäck in mein Zimmer und sah mich um. Alles war wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Alles an seinem Platz, mehr oder weniger ordentlich, so wie ich es zurückgelassen hatte, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass ich irgendwie nicht mehr hierher gehörte. Ich war jetzt Mrs. Cullen, nicht mehr Charlies kleine Bella Swan, das hier würde immer mein Zimmer sein, aber ich war hier nicht mehr zuhause. Ein Anflug von Melancholie beschlich mich und ich fröstelte. Ich entschloss kurzer Hand mir erst einmal eine heiße Dusche zu gönnen und entledigte mich an Ort und Stelle meiner triefenden Kleidung und hing sie zum Trocknen über den Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch.

Auf dem Weg zum Bad sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel meine nackte Gestalt, die sich vergeblich versuchte die Oberarme warm zu rubbeln, am großen Spiegel auf dem Korridor vorbei schleichen. Ich hielt inne, um mich kurz zu betrachten. Während der ganzen Flitterwochen war es mir nicht vergönnt gewesen auch nur ein Bisschen braun zu werden. Ich seufzte hörbar, dachte jedoch einen Augenblick später, dass ich vielleicht eher dankbar und stolz sein sollte, dass ich es geschafft hatte ohne den Sonnenbrand meines Lebens zurückzukehren. Ich wollte weiter zum Bad, das warme Wasser würde dem Zittern ein Ende bereiten, doch mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht. Wie automatisch wand ich mich mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel und sah über meine Schulter. Der Anblick der tiefen, nur langsam verheilenden Wunden schmerzte vielmehr als die eigentlichen Verletzungen. Sie waren der sichtbare Beweis dafür, dass sich seit der ersten Nacht auf Isle Esme etwas Grundlegendes zwischen Edward und mir verändert hatte. Nicht, dass wir uns weniger liebten oder einander weniger vertrauten, aber diese Nacht hatte ihn physisch weiter von mir entfernt als es zuvor jemals der Fall gewesen war. Dabei hatte ich geglaubt, alles wäre perfekt gewesen. Nein, ich wusste, es war alles perfekt gewesen, in meinen kühnsten Träumen hätte ich mir nichts Schöneres ausmalen können und doch war seitdem alles anders. Tränen traten in meine Augen, wenn ich zu lange darüber nachdachte. Die wundervollen Erinnerungen an unser erstes Mal wurden überschattet von den Tagen, die danach folgten, vor allem aber vom Morgen danach. Als Edward das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe erkannte, als er sah, wie schlimm er mich wirklich in jener Nacht zugerichtet hatte, da war er so entsetzt, dass er sich körperlich gänzlich von mir distanzierte und bis heute hatte sich diese unsichtbare Grenze zwischen uns nicht wieder aufgelöst.

Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, nicht von seinen Händen berührt, nicht von seinen Lippen geküsst zu werden. Es war die reinste Folter. Und auch wenn Edward erkannte, wie sehr mir dieser Entzug zu schaffen machte, so schien er offensichtlich den Entschluss gefasst zu haben, dass das das kleinere Übel war, als mich noch mal mit seiner Liebe zu verletzen. Ich war da anderer Meinung, ich wäre für seine Liebe gestorben, hätte die schlimmsten Schmerzen der Welt auf mich genommen, wenn er mir nur noch einmal erlaubt hätte, ihn so zu fühlen wie in jener Nacht. Ich war mir immer noch sicher, dass wir beide nie etwas Schöneres erlebt hatten und doch hatte dieses wundervolle Erlebnis irgendwie alles kaputt gemacht. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, in der irrationalen Hoffnung so die Erinnerungen abschütteln zu können. Ich schaffte es endlich mein Ziel zu erreichen, schloss die Tür hinter mir und betätigte den Wasserhahn für das heiße Wasser, Dampf beschlug Fenster und Spiegel und ich wünschte mir, er würde auch mein Bewusstsein vernebeln, aber die Erfüllung meines Wunsches blieb aus. Ich kletterte unter die Dusche und schloss die Augen, während wohliges Heiß meine eiskalte Haut zu neuem Leben erweckte. Eine ganze Weile stand ich so da, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und ließ das Wasser meinen Körper verwöhnen. Wie ein unfreiwillig abgespielter Film liefen die vergangenen Wochen vor meinem inneren Auge ab. Der Strand, das Meer, die Palmen, alles war da. Ich konnte sogar die brennende, fast unerträgliche Hitze spüren. Ich lächelte bitter, alles hätte so märchenhaft perfekt sein können, stattdessen hatte die Geschichte irgendwo den falschen Weg eingeschlagen.

In den folgenden Tagen nach unserer ersten Nacht auf Isle Esme hatte Edward gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht, ich hatte nie einen engagierteren Animateur in Aktion gesehen. Er schleifte mich auf die höchsten Höhen, hinab in dunkle Höhlen und wieder zurück ans Meer. Ich hatte soviel gesehen, war begeistert und voller Entdeckerdrang, so dass ich abends halbtot ins Bett viel und fast augenblicklich einschlief. So sehr ich auch dagegen ankämpfte, dass mir die Augen zufielen, ich verlor immer. Ich fand es toll mit Edward die Insel zu erkunden, liebte die versteckten Plätze, die er mir zeigte und genoss die wundervolle Natur, die uns umgab. Und die ganze Zeit über war ich mir doch schmerzlich bewusst, weshalb er mir all das zeigte, es hatte die Funktion eines Ablenkungsmanövers, er wollte heikle Situationen vermeiden, bei denen ich ihm möglicherweise zu nahe kommen konnte. Wann immer ich es versuchte, hatte er schon etwas Neues gefunden, auf das er meine Aufmerksamkeit lenken konnte. Gott, es war so verdammt leicht, mich zu beeindrucken, die Insel war einfach ein Paradies und wäre es auch geblieben, wenn wir die verbotenen Früchte nicht gekostet hätten. Seit dem bösen Erwachen nach unserer intimen Nacht, wo wir nur wenig geredet hatten, hatten wir das Thema irgendwie totgeschwiegen. Oh, wir redeten, redeten über Belanglosigkeiten und alberten rum, bewunderten die Natur und lachten. Aber etwas an diesem Bild der heilen Welt war falsch. Wir waren wie Freunde, die sich schon immer gekannt hatten, aber mehr nicht. Letztendlich hatte ich mich gar nicht mehr getraut das Thema selbst anzusprechen, geschweige denn auf meinen Entschluss zu kommen, den ich während jener Nacht gefasst hatte: Dass ich bereit war mein Leben für ihn zu beenden. Also spielte ich mit, war fröhlich und ließ mich begeistern, während in mir drin mein Herz immer schwerer zu werden schien.

Ich öffnete die Augen und kehrte in die Realität zurück. Ich seifte mich ein, wusch mein Haar und verließ anschließend widerwillig die wohlig warme Duschkabine. Ich trocknete mich ab, flitzte splitternackt zurück in mein Zimmer und kroch unter die Bettdecke. Das hatte ich als kleines Kind auch immer getan. Ich blieb solange dort, bis ich mir sicher war, dass die Temperatur außerhalb meines Bettes mir nichts mehr anhaben konnte. Heute blieb ich noch aus einem anderen Grund im Bett versteckt: Ich wollte die Gegenwart ausblenden, wollte die Sorgen abschütteln und vergessen, welche Schwierigkeiten jetzt noch vor mir lagen. Ich hatte meinen Entschluss gefasst, ich wollte, dass mein Leben endete, für Edward. Aber so, wie die Situation momentan zwischen uns war, würde das nicht gehen, besser gesagt, ich wollte so nicht, dass es passierte. Alles musste sich wieder einrenken, alles musste wie früher werden. Aber dazu musste ich mit Edward sprechen, ehrlich und ohne ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. Ich konnte nicht weiterhin hinunterschlucken, was ich mich nicht traute zu sagen. Ich wollte, dass meine Verwandlung etwas Besonderes werden würde, obgleich ich mir bewusst war, dass ich Edward davon wohl nie überzeugen würde, für ihn war es praktisch Mord, der Raub meiner Seele, die auf ewig vor mir verschlossene Himmelspforte. Ich hatte keine Worte dafür, was es für mich bedeutete, ich wusste nur, dass ich welche finden musste, um ihm annährend erklären zu können, warum es für mich so unbeschreiblich wichtig war, dass er mich verwandelte, dass er mich beißen würde. Warum ich bereit war, meine Seele aufs Spiel zu setzen, nur um für immer bei ihm zu sein.

Hinzu kam, dass ich mich endgültig von Charlie würde verabschieden müssen. Auch daran durfte ich gar nicht denken, die Vorstellung allein trieb mir Tränen in die Augen. Das Wort _endgültig _lastete grabesschwer auf meiner Seele. All das wollte ich vergessen, vorerst verdrängen, ich würde mich früh genug damit auseinander setzen müssen. Ich zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf und versuchte zu schlafen. Die Rückreise nach Forks war anstrengend gewesen und ich hatte mich bei meiner Ankunft wie gerädert gefühlt. Jetzt, da ich geduscht hatte und mich körperlich eigentlich nur wohl fühlte, war ich schläfrig und es gelang mir bald mein Bewusstsein auszuschalten.


	2. Wiedersehen

Ich träumte, mein Zimmer wäre geflutet von goldenem Sonnenlicht. Edward war da und alles war gut. Er stand vollkommen reglos vor meinem Bett, sah auf mich herab und lächelte schief. Seine makellose Schönheit raubte mir den Atem. Sonnenstrahlen zerbrachen an seinem nackten Oberkörper in tausende glitzernde Farbsplitter. Ich saß nackt in meinem Bett, die Decke war weggerutscht, und war in erwartungsvoller Starre verharrt. Er trat näher auf mich zu und beugte sich zu mir hinab, strich über meine Wange und flüsterte:

"Also gut, ich halte mein Versprechen."

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und wandte sich mir zu, strich mein Haar fort und betrachtete mich einen Moment. Dann näherte er sich meinem nun freiliegenden Hals. Jetzt muss es passieren, dachte ich und schloss die Augen, bevor ein ohrenbetäubender Knall das Bild zerriss.

Ich fuhr hoch, mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust. Ein Blitz erhellte mein düsteres Zimmer, augenblicklich folgte der nächste Donnerschlag. Ich wandte meinen Blick zum Fenster. Es goss wie aus Eimern, noch stärker als bei meiner Ankunft. Die Welt hinter der Scheibe konnte ich nur verschwommen erkennen, es war als würde ich versuchen durch einen gläsernen Wasserfall zu schauen. Ich hielt inne und lauschte. Nur Regen und Sturm und hin und wieder ein lautes Krachen, im Haus selbst schien alles still zu sein. Charlie war also noch nicht zurück. Wie spät war es? Ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl. Ich ging zum Schrank und zog mir bequeme Sachen an, dann stellte ich die Heizung hoch.

In einer fernen Welt irgendwo im Erdgeschoss klingelte das Telefon. Hatte es schon länger geklingelt? Ich kramte in meiner Erinnerung, konnte aber den Zeitpunkt nicht ermessen, wann sich das Klingeln in mein Unterbewusstsein geschlichen hatte. Ich riss meine Tür auf und hetzte die Treppe hinab. Ein Wunder, dass ich nicht tödlich verunglückte. Fast wäre ich gestolpert, schaffte es aber rechtzeitig nach dem Geländer zu greifen. Ich stürzte zum Telefon und riss den Hörer von der Station.

"Ja?" , keuchte ich nur.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen, so außer Atem?"

"Edward…" , hauchte ich, mein Herz machte immer noch einen Freudensprung, wenn ich seine verführerische Stimme hörte.

Ich hörte ihn leise lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung, ehe er fragte:

"Wann kommst Du nach Hause?"

Ich brauchte einen Moment bis ich die Bedeutung seiner Worte begriffen hatte. Nach Hause, ich gehörte jetzt an seine Seite, für immer. Und doch hatte ich noch Dinge zu erledigen, die ich allein bewältigen musste.

"Ich denke, morgen Abend oder übermorgen. Ich muss noch ein paar meiner Sachen zusammenpacken und mich von Charlie verabschieden." , antwortete ich überzeugend, auch wenn es nur die halbe Wahrheit war.

Ich erwartete keine Reaktion von Edward, darauf dass ich mich von Charlie verabschieden musste. Er wusste so gut wie ich, dass es nicht darum ging das väterliche Nest zu verlassen um nun an der Seite meines Ehemanns zu leben. Es war viel mehr und wir beide wussten es, aber niemand sprach es aus.

"So lange kann ich nicht warten." , war das nächste, was Edward sagte, "Ich werde Dich heute Nacht besuchen, ganz wie in alten Zeiten, also vergiss nicht, Dein Fenster offen zu lassen."

"Wenn es weiterhin so regnet wie jetzt, werde ich zwar wahrscheinlich ertrinken, aber für Dich geh ich das Risiko natürlich ein."

Er kicherte und das erwärmte mein Herz, nährte aber auch gleichzeitig die lange unbefriedigte Sehnsucht nach ihm, die ich versuchte so gut es ging zu verdrängen. Ich wusste, ich war schon vor langer Zeit an diesem Vorhaben gescheitert. In einiger Entfernung konnte ich jetzt das vertraute Geräusch von Charlies Auto näher kommen hören.

"Charlie kommt." , sagte ich kurz angebunden, "Ich muss Schluss machen."

"Okay, dann bis nachher, ich liebe Dich."

"Ich liebe Dich auch, tschüss."

Ich seufzte, wir konnten so vertraut mit einander reden, unsere Worte waren frei von Heuchelei und Lügen, sie waren vollkommen rein und ehrlich und doch erschienen sie mir nur wie freundliche Gesten, wenn wir beisammen waren und doch jeder für sich allein auf seinem Platz saß. Vielleicht konnte ich es schaffen, die ersten Schritte schon heute Nacht tun. Ich musste mir überlegen, was ich sagen wollte, was unbedingt gesagt werden musste. Ich nahm mir vor, mich in dieser Nacht nicht ablenken zu lassen und schnurstracks meinem Plan zu folgen. Plötzlich überkam mich Panik, nicht so sehr wegen Edwards angekündigtem Besuch, darüber würde ich mir später noch den Kopf zerbrechen, sondern wegen Charlies nahender Ankunft. Er wusste nicht, dass ich hier war. Er hatte mich seit der Hochzeit nicht mehr gesehen. Schlagartig überkam mich die Angst, dass es zwischen uns nicht mehr so sein würde wie früher, dass Edward sich zwischen uns geschoben und uns auf unerklärliche Weise von einander entfernt hatte. Eine solche Distanz hätte vieles auf gewisse Art leichter gemacht und dennoch wusste ich, dass ich es nicht hätte ertragen können.

Als ich hörte, wie draußen der Motor abgestellt wurde, spannte sich mein Körper an. Ich war unschlüssig, wie ich reagieren sollte, wenn er mich erblickte. Ich hörte ihn die Stufen zur Veranda hinaufsteigen und kurze Zeit später mit dem Schlüsselbund klimpern. Ich war nervös, beschloss jedoch, dass es das Beste wäre mich gleich so hinzustellen, dass er mich direkt sehen konnte. Und so wartete ich, ungefähr drei Meter von der Haustüre entfernt. Als diese sich schließlich öffnete, trat Charlie herein, triefend nass und mit Einkaufstüten bepackt. Er hatte mich noch nicht entdeckt. Mein Herz klopfte wild. Sollte ich etwas sagen? Charlie hantierte mit seinem Gepäck. Ich schaffte es, den Augenblick abzupassen, da er mich aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte und rief:

"Überraschung!"

Es klang nicht ganz so enthusiastisch wie ich es mir erhofft hatte, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Charlie sah mich ungläubig an, doch dann erkannte er, dass ich wahrhaftig vor ihm stand. Augenblicklich ließ er alle seine Taschen unsanft zu Boden gleiten und kam auf mich zu.

"Bella…" , er packte mich an den Schultern und sah mich an, er strahlte.

Dann schloss er mich in seine Arme und ließ mich eine lange Zeit nicht los. Ich erwiderte seine Umarmung und war so dankbar, dass alles gut war zwischen uns. Trotzdem musste ich augenblicklich gegen Tränen ankämpfen, die sich in meinen Augen sammelten. Heute lagen wir uns in den Armen, weil wir uns freuten einander wieder zu haben, doch schon bald würden wir uns in den Armen liegen, weil ein Abschied für immer bevorstand. Dieser Gedanke war nicht zu ertragen, er tat beinahe körperlich weh. Charlie ließ von mir ab und sah mich wieder an:

"Es ist so schön, dass Du wieder da bist!" , sagte er, "Wann bist Du zurückgekommen? Du musst mir alles erzählen."

Sein Elan ließ mich schmunzeln und für einen Moment meine Sorgen vergessen. Heute konnte es wie früher sein, dachte ich und befreite mich aus seinem Griff. Ich begann die Einkäufe, die achtlos am Boden zurückgelassen worden waren, aufzusammeln.

"Mach Dich erstmal trocken." , sagte ich, "Ich koch uns was Schönes und dann erzähl ich Dir alles."

Ich wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern begab mich direkt in die Küche, wo ich begann die Lebensmittel einzuräumen. Obwohl ich fast den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte, hatte ich kaum Hunger. Dennoch begab ich mich an meine Arbeit. Ich hatte mich für Nudelauflauf entschieden und erledigte Schritt für Schritt: Nudeln aufsetzen, Käse reiben, Schinken würfeln. Ich versuchte mich mit den Tätigkeiten abzulenken, aber eine lästige, unüberhörbare Stimme in meinem Kopf flüsterte mir immer wieder Tatsachen zu, die ich am liebsten vergessen hätte:

"Das wird dann wohl das letzte Mal sein, dass Du für Charlie kochst."

"Es wird ganz schön still hier werden, wenn Du nicht mehr da bist."

"Vielleicht wird Charlie an Deinem _Tod _zugrunde gehen."

"Schluss jetzt!" , sagte ich laut und war mir doch darüber im Klaren, dass das die hartnäckige Stimme in meinem Kopf überhaupt nicht beeindrucken konnte.

Ich sterbe doch nicht, dachte ich und wusste doch, dass es wahrscheinlich keine andere Möglichkeit geben würde, als Charlie die Geschichte glaubhaft zu verkaufen, dass seine kleine Bella gestorben ist. Das würde gravierende Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen und vielleicht würde Charlie es nicht verkraften. Ein früher eintretendes Problem würde sein, dass ich mich verabschieden musste, mit dem Wissen ihn wohl niemals wieder zu sehen, dass er aber nicht merken durfte, dass es ein Abschied für immer werden würde. Wie sollte ich das meistern? Maximal zwei Tage, mehr nicht, die Zeit rann buchstäblich durch meine Finger.


	3. Nächtlicher Besuch

Als wir später gemeinsam am Tisch im Wohnzimmer saßen und das Essen in uns hineinlöffelten, war alles wie gewohnt. Die überschwängliche Welle der Wiedersehensfreude hatte sich wieder geglättet und es wurde nicht viel gesprochen. Hin und wieder stellte Charlie mir eine Frage, die irgendwie so klang als hätte er sie auswendig gelernt, und ich beantwortete sie brav und ausführlich. Später erledigte ich den Abwasch, während er sitzen blieb. Ich hatte meinen Plan geändert und erzählte mittlerweile bereitwillig von mir aus von meinen Erlebnissen auf Isle Esme, weil ich befürchtete, er könnte Fragen stellen, die ich nicht beantworten wollte. Als ich anschließend Tee für uns beide servierte und mich wieder zu ihm setzte, sah er mich lange an ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass ihm schon den ganzen Abend eine einzige Frage auf der Zunge brannte und langsam begann ich mich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Ich wich seinem Blick aus und betrachtete fasziniert den heißen Dampf, der aus meiner Tasse emporstieg.

"Aber mit Dir und Edward ist alles in Ordnung?" , fragte er schließlich.

Gerade hatte ich den Tee zum Mund geführt und nippte vorsichtig daran. Die mich völlig überrumpelnde Frage meine Vaters führte dazu, dass ich mich gleichzeitig verschluckte und verbrannte. Ich hustete kurz, dann unterdrückte ich den Drang dazu.

"Wieso sollte es nicht?" , antwortete ich leicht gereizt.

Er zuckte die Schultern:

"Du bist hier." , sagte er nur.

"Ich hab noch einige meiner Sachen hier, außerdem wollte ich Dich doch auch wiedersehen." , ich hoffte, dass meine Aussage Erklärung genug war und das das Thema damit beendet sein würde.

"Ach so." , war alles, was Charlie sagte und ich war bestürzt, dass so etwas wie Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Anscheinend hatte er den Verlust seiner Tochter ausgerechnet an diesen Edward immer noch nicht ganz verkraftet, ich wusste, er hätte mich lieber an der Seite von Jacob gesehen. Doch der Verlust würde weitaus gravierender sein als er jetzt erahnen konnte, dachte ich bitter.

"Keine Sorge, ich bleib noch eins, zwei Tage, damit Du auch nicht verhungerst." , versuchte ich die Stimmung wieder ein Bisschen zu heben.

Er lachte:

"Das ist so nett von Dir."

Ich lächelte auch und war mir in diesem Moment der Liebe zu meinem Vater mehr bewusst denn je. Wir schlürften schweigend unsere Tassen leer, dann entschloss ich mich ins Bett zu gehen.

Als ich die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hinaufstieg, hoffte ich inständig, dass Edward mich schon erwarten würde. Aber als ich die Tür öffnete, war niemand da. Nur eine unsagbar stickige Hitze empfing mich, ich hatte vergessen, die Heizung im Laufe des Tages wieder runterzudrehen. Ich konnte kaum atmen, so trocken war die Luft. Ich ging zum Fenster und riss es auf, gleichzeitig stellte ich die Heizung ab. Feuchte, kalte Luft strömte mir entgegen, welche Wohltat! Ich sah kurz hinaus, es war finster und der Himmel immer noch so bewölkt, dass ich keinen einzigen Stern erkennen konnte, aber es regnete nicht mehr. Ich entledigte mich meiner Kleidung und schlüpfte in ein seidiges, rotes Nachthemd, welches ich nicht anzog, weil ich für Edward besonders sexy aussehen wollte, sondern weil es einfach das luftigste Schlafoutfit war, das ich besaß. Natürlich hatte ich es von Alice bekommen, ich selbst hätte mir wohl nie so etwas zugelegt. Ich ging ins Bad und putzte mir die Zähne. Als ich auf dem Rückweg in mein Zimmer erneut den Korridorspiegel passierte und mich in dem sündhaften Kleidungsstück sah, dachte ich bei mir, dass es auch nicht schaden konnte, wenn ich Edward optisch gefiel. Er war noch immer nicht da, als ich zurückkam. Es war jetzt schon nicht mehr ganz so warm und auch nicht mehr so stickig, also lehnte ich das Fenster an, knipste das Licht aus und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. In Gedanken verloren schlief ich schließlich ein.

Das Einrasten des Fensters weckte mich schließlich wieder. Ich öffnete die Augen und konnte im Halbdunkel verschwommen Edwards schlanke Gestalt erkennen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und schlug sie erneut auf, die Welt erlangte nur langsam ihre Konturen zurück. Ich begriff, dass das Geräusch, das mich geweckt hatte, daher rührte, dass Edward das Fenster schloss. Ich tastete nach dem Schalter meiner Nachttischlampe und verfluchte mich im selben Moment, da ich ihn umgelegt hatte. Das Licht schmerzte in meinen Augen und war viel zu hell. Ich schloss die Augen erneut und wagte todesmutig immer wieder ein zaghaftes Blinzeln, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt hatte. Als ich endlich wieder klar sehen konnte, stand Edward vor meinem Bett und beobachtete mich interessiert.

"Hallo, meine Liebe." , flüsterte er, dann zog er sich meinen Schreibtischstuhl heran und nahm darauf Platz.

Ich seufzte hörbar und hoffte eindringlich, dass er verstehen würde. Doch mein Plan schien nicht von Erfolg gekrönt zu sein. Ich überdachte meine Vorgehensweise im Hinblick auf die Bella/Edward-Affaire und versuchte mich zu erinnern, ob ich vor dem Einschlafen zu irgendeinem Ergebnis gekommen war, aber mein Kopf hatte diesbezüglich keine Information gespeichert. Also entschloss ich mich kurzer Hand gleich mir der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? Wir liebten uns und der einzige Bremsklotz, der unsere Beziehung hemmte, war die Tatsache, dass ich als menschliches Wesen anscheinend zu zerbrechlich war mich einem Vampir hinzugeben. Da ich aber ohnehin bereits den Entschluss gefasst hatte, diese Angelegenheit schnellstmöglich zu ändern, hatte ich nichts zu befürchten, zumindest nicht auf lange Sicht, was das Hier und Heute betraf konnte es möglicherweise anders aussehen, aber da musste ich durch, andernfalls würden wir nie voran kommen und ich hatte lange genug gelitten. Ich schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Mit Genugtuung registrierte ich, dass Edward mich mit einer Mischung aus Gefallen und Unsicherheit musterte.

"Was hast Du denn vor?" , fragte er ein wenig beunruhigt.

Ich setzte mich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Für einen kurzen Moment fürchtete ich, dass er mich einfach achtlos von sich herunterschubsen würde, aber er tat es nicht, starrte mich nur völlig perplex an.

"Ich begrüße meinen Ehemann, so wie es sich gehört." , flüsterte ich.

Ich wartete seine Reaktion nicht ab, sondern küsste ihn auf seine eiskalten Lippen und genoss den Schauer, der dabei über meinen Rücken lief. Edward erwiderte meinen Kuss nicht, aber er wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen und das war Triumph für den Moment genug. Ich ließ wieder von ihm ab und schlüpfte zurück in mein wohlig warmes Bett.

"Siehst Du, ich lebe noch und ich bin auch nicht verletzt."

Ich merkte selbst, dass ich ein klein Wenig trotzig klang, aber es war mir egal. Viel schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass die Zeitspanne von Edwards Reaktionslosigkeit immer länger wurde. Ich knipste schließlich das Licht wieder aus, weil ich seinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte und war mir doch darüber im Klaren, dass die Dunkelheit ihn nicht würde davon abhalten können mich zu sehen, aber wenigstens erschwerte sie mir zu erkennen, dass seine Augen noch immer auf mir ruhten. Irgendwie schien ich den Punkt, an dem noch etwas Sinnvolles hätte gesagt werden können, verpasst zu haben, so dass die Stille zwischen uns langsam unangenehm wurde. Ich spürte, dass meine Augen feucht wurden und drehte mich sicherheitshalber zur Wand. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich weinen sah, auch wenn es die Situation vielleicht weitergebracht hätte. Außerdem hatte ich mich mit meinem Wegdrehen vermutlich ohnehin bereits verraten. Ich hörte, wie Edward aufstand und sich zu mir bewegte. Er ließ sich neben mir auf dem Bett nieder und strich mein Haar fort, das mein Gesicht verdeckte.

"Bella, was ist los?" , fragte er und mir war als wäre niemals eine überflüssigere Frage gestellt worden.

Ich wandte mich ihm zu und sah im tief in die Augen, dann schluchzte ich einmal und wischte die Tränen von meinen Wangen.

"Ach, Edward…" , setzte ich ein Wenig tränenerstickt an, "da ist soviel, was mir auf dem Herzen liegt, worüber ich unbedingt mit Dir sprechen muss…"

Ich hielt wieder inne und seufzte, registrierte nebenbei, dass er mir sehr aufmerksam zuhörte und sprach weiter:

"Aber das fällt mir nicht leicht, weil ich Angst habe, dass Du mich vielleicht nicht verstehen könntest."

"Du kannst mir alles sagen, Bella, alles, was Dich beschäftigt. Ich höre zu."

Seine Stimme war warm und liebevoll und sie klang so ehrlich, dass ich bereit war zu erzählen, zu erklären, was mich so belastete und beschäftigte.


	4. Aussprache I

Sein linker Arm war auf der einen Seite, sein rechter auf der anderen. So saß er erwartungsvoll über mich gebeugt. In meinen Kopf sortierte ich die Gedanken, versuchte zusammenzukratzen, was ich ihm alles sagen wollte. Ein voll gestopfter Raum, von dessen Inhalt ich nach dem Öffnen der Türe beinah erschlagen wurde. Wo sollte ich nur beginnen? Ich strich über seine Wange und er ließ es geschehen. Er hatte wohl verstanden, dass ein Rückzug seinerseits vor meiner Berührung alles noch ein wenig schlimmer und schwieriger gemacht hätte. Wieder kullerten Tränen über mein Gesicht, wie lange hatte ich mich danach gesehnt seine Haut endlich wieder auf meiner zu fühlen? Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe sie fortzuwischen und so liefen sie beidseits über meine Wangen und wurden schließlich von meiner Haaren verschlungen.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich von Charlie verabschieden soll." , brachte ich schließlich hervor.

Meine eigenen Worte überraschten mich, hatte ich sie doch gesprochen ohne vorher beschlossen zu haben, sie überhaupt sagen zu wollen. Es war als hätte mein Unterbewusstsein heimlich diese Entscheidung getroffen und so mein Denken überlistet. Edward suchte etwas in meinen Augen, konnte es aber anscheinend nicht finden.

"Das hat doch noch Zeit, Bella, warum zerbrichst Du Dir jetzt schon so den Kopf darüber?"

Damit hatte er ein Lawine losgetreten, eine Lawine von Erklärungen, die ich noch liefern musste. Ein langer, mühsamer Weg, dachte ich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, aber draußen herrschte noch finsterste Nacht und ich hoffte eindringlich, dass ich noch genügend Zeit bis zum Morgengrauen hatte, um alles zu sagen, was ich unbedingt loswerden musste. Es musste jetzt und hier passieren, die Weichen waren gestellt, ein ander Mal hätte ich vielleicht nicht noch einmal den Mut aufbringen können. Langsam begann ich den Kopf zu schütteln.

"Keine Zeit." , flüsterte ich nur, ehe ich mich durchringen konnte weiter zu sprechen.

"Morgen oder Übermorgen muss es passieren." , sagte ich, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Morgen vielleicht bereits heute war.

Edward sagte vorerst nicht, es schien, als müsse auch er die richtigen Worte finden. Eine feine Auslese seiner Gedanken, denen es alleinig gestattet war, laut gesprochen zu werden.

"Du hast gesagt, Du wolltest noch warten, würdest doch gerne eins, zwei Jahre aufs College gehen. Das hast Du gesagt, erinnerst Du Dich?"

Ich würde nicht sagen, dass er panisch oder hysterisch klang, aber dennoch lag eine unterschwellige Unruhe in seinen Worten, die nicht zu überhören war. Oh ja, ich erinnerte mich, ich musste nicht einmal überlegen, ich wusste noch ganz genau, wann ich es gesagt hatte. Bitter dachte ich jetzt daran zurück, wie belustigend ich es gefunden hatte, als er dachte, ich würde es nur sagen, um ihn rumzukriegen. Damals hatte ich nicht gelogen, es war das, was ich ehrlich wollte. Aber die Spielregeln hatten sich geändert. Wie hätte ich jemals erahnen können, dass diese eine gemeinsame Nacht alles verändern würde? Selbst, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre, ich erinnerte mich an das Gefühl bereit zu sein, ein Gefühl, das mich überkommen hatte als wir beide nackt im Kissenmeer gelegen und uns angesehen hatten. Und es war ein gutes Gefühl bereit zu sein, eine Überzeugung frei von Zweifeln. Dass jetzt eine Art Notwendigkeit in meinem Bestreben von Edward gebissen zu werden lag, versuchte ich zu verdrängen. Und dennoch war die Tatsache, dass er seit jener Nacht von einer unbeschreiblichen Panik mich verletzen zu können besessen war und uns deshalb keinerlei Körperkontakt gestattete, das, worauf ich meine Argumentation aufbauen würde, zumindest anfänglich.

"Ich habe es mir anders überlegt." , sagte ich ohne weitere Erklärungen.

"Aber wieso zum Teufel? Warum bist Du nur so wankelmütig?"

"Du bist der Grund, Edward."

Darauf wusste er augenblicklich nichts zu entgegnen, also fuhr ich fort:

"Glaubst Du ernsthaft, ich könnte noch eins, zwei Jahre so weitermachen wie es jetzt ist? Es noch eins, zwei Jahre ertragen nicht von Dir berührt zu werden?"

Er rieb sich mit der rechten Hand das Kinn und sah nachdenklich aus. Es schien ewig zu dauern, ehe er etwas sagte.

"Das klingt als wäre Deine Verwandlung nur eine Art Notlösung. Dir ist doch klar, dass ich auf dieser Ebene dem Ganzen niemals zustimmen werde, oder? Ich meine, ich muss Dein Leben beenden und das kann ich nur mit mir vereinbaren, wenn Du es von ganzem Herzen willst, nicht weil Du keinen anderen Ausweg siehst."

Woher hatte ich nur gewusst, dass seine Antwort so ausfallen würde? Plötzlich war ich mir sicher, dass ich einen schwerwiegenden Fehler damit gemacht hatte, meine Argumentation so aufzubauen, alles, was ich jetzt noch hinzufügte, würde irgendwie nachgeschoben klingen. Aber was ich gesagt hatte, war gesagt, also musste ich es versuchen.

"Das ist es ja nicht allein…" , begann ich zaghaft.

"Ich weiß jetzt, dass es nichts mehr geben kann, was mich dazu bewegen könnte noch länger zu warten. In der ersten Nacht auf Isle Esme hatte ich alles, was ich wollte: Dich. Mehr ist da nicht. Was sollten einige Monate auf dem College mir geben können? Nichts kann mich so glücklich machen wie Du. Warum also noch länger warten, wenn mir in dieser Zeit alles versagt bleiben würde, wonach ich mich sehne? Wir könnten für immer zusammen sein."

Edward erhob sich plötzlich vom Bett und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von mir. Er hatte sich von mir abgewandt. In Gedanken rekonstruierte ich, was ich eben gesagt hatte und konnte nichts finden, was seine Reaktion hervorgerufen haben könnte.

"Edward…?" , fragte ich vorsichtig.

"Ich habe Dir versprochen, Dich zu verwandeln, wir haben eine Abmachung. Und nichts macht mich glücklicher als aus Deinem Munde zu hören, dass Du für immer bei mir sein willst. Dass Du Dein Leben für mich hingeben willst. Aber Du musst Dir wirklich sicher sein, wenn die Tür einmal zugefallen ist, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Deine Existenz wird ewig überschattet sein von diesem quälenden Brennen in Deiner Kehle, einem unstillbaren Durst. Du wirst nie wieder schlafen, nie altern, niemals Kinder bekommen können, niemals sterben. Glaub mir, die Ewigkeit kann lang sein, wenn man angefangen hat auf ein Ende zu warten. Überlege also gut, bevor Du eine endgültige Entscheidung triffst, denn sie wird sich nicht rückgängig machen lassen."

Ich ließ alle seine Worte auf mich wirken und versuchte rational darüber nachzudenken. Ich kam zu dem Entschluss, dass man als Sterblicher keine reale Vorstellung von der Ewigkeit haben konnte, wie auch? Das überschritt die Grenzen des menschlichen Denkens. Würde ich es eines Tages bereuen, mein sterbliches Leben gegen ein ewiges eingetauscht zu haben? War es möglich, dass ich meine jetzige Entscheidung aus reiner Naivität heraus, im Glauben an die erste große und einzige Liebe, getroffen hatte? Was war, wenn diese Liebe eines Tages versiegte? Alles in mir sträubte sich gegen diesen Gedanken, aber dennoch zwang ich mich, ihn in Erwägung zu ziehen. Ich hörte letztendlich auf mein Herz. Ich liebte Edward und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich das jemals ändern würde. Und selbst wenn dem doch eines Tages so sein sollte, so wäre ich bis dahin glücklich gewesen, selbst wenn ich danach alleine sein würde. Es war ein Preis, den ich zu zahlen bereit war. Lieber so als ganz auf Edwards Liebe verzichten zu müssen oder schlimmer noch, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, zu ältern und eines Tages zu sterben und mich für immer von ihm verabschieden zu müssen. Ich hatte das erschreckend klare Bild vor mir, wie ich als alte Frau in einem sterilen Krankenhauszimmer lag, an meiner Seite ein wunderschöner junger Mann, der meine Hand hielt, der vielleicht mein Enkelsohn sein konnte, niemals jedoch mein Ehemann. Hinter die Tür, die der Tod mir aufhalten würde, konnte ich nichts mitnehmen, alle Erinnerungen würden entschwinden und ich würde Edward vergessen. Das durfte niemals passieren! Ja, ich hatte mich entschieden, ganz gleich, was die Ewigkeit für mich bereithielt. Ich würde das Risiko eingehen, lieber Ungewissheit als der Tod, in dessen erlösenden Armen nur Vergessen liegen konnte.

Ich spürte erneut das Gefühl in mir aufkeimen, das ich zum ersten Mal in der ersten Nacht auf Isle Esme verspürt hatte: Ich war bereit, voll und ganz! Ich wollte nichts lieber als mit Edward die Ewigkeit teilen.

"Meine Entscheidung steht fest, es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr wünschen würde." , sagte ich und musste mich nicht einmal bemühen, dass meine Stimme überzeugt klang.

Nach einer kleinen Pause, sagte Edward, der immer noch abgewandt von mir stand:

"Gut, dann werde ich Carlisle Bescheid sagen. Ich bin sicher, es ist besser, wenn er Dich verwandelt. Es geht schneller und schmerzloser, wenn er es tut."

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht, was passierte hier? Am schrecklichsten war die Tatsache, dass seine Aussage seiner Überzeugung entsprach und sich anhörte, als würde er keine Widerworte erlauben.


	5. Aussprache II

"Ähh…nein." , warf ich etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht in den Raum.

Endlich drehte Edward sich wieder zu mir um. Er sah mich an und tat es irgendwie doch nicht, sein Blick war in eine unbestimmte Ferne gerichtet.

"Wie bitte?" , fragte er nur und es klang ein wenig verwirrt.

"Nein, ich möchte nicht von Carlisle verwandelt werden." , vervollständigte ich meinen Satz.

"Bella, jetzt sei nicht kindisch! Es ist nur zu Deinem Besten, Carlisle weiß, was er tut. Er hat Erfahrung. Er kann es so kurz und schmerzlos wie nur irgendwie möglich für Dich machen. Du kannst unmöglich wollen, dass der Biss das schmerzvollste Erlebnis Deines Lebens wird."

Er sprach zu mir als wäre ich ein kleines Kind, wie ein Lehrer mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

"Das schmerzvollste Erlebnis meines Lebens war als Du mich verlassen hast. Es kann unmöglich noch qualvoller sein von Dir verwandelt zu werden." , antwortete ich trotzig und provokant.

Ich wusste, dass dieser Vorwurf ihn treffen würde, ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun, aber hier ging es um alles oder nichts für mich. Und ich musste kämpfen, damit mein Wunsch erfüllt werden würde. Und ich war bereit zu tun, was auch immer es brauchte, erfolgreich zu sein.

"Glaub mir, so ist es das Beste für Dich!"

Bei dieser Aussage sah er mir direkt in die Augen, ein effektives Mittel, um mich zu überzeugen, sein Blick war durchaus in der Lage zu manipulieren, viel mehr als manche Worte es vermocht hätten. Aber diesmal konnte er mir nichts anhaben, meine Entscheidung stand fest und nichts auf der Welt würde mich davon überzeugen können, meine Meinung zu ändern, ganz gleich, was er noch für Argumente aufbringen und wie lange diese Diskussion noch dauern würde. Edward würde mich verwandeln, so wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte, und niemand sonst.

"Das Beste für Dich…und für mich." , murmelte er geistesabwesend vor sich hin.

Der letzte Teil des Satzes war wohl nicht für mich bestimmt, er flüsterte ihn so leise, als spreche er zu sich selbst. Aber ich hatte ihn trotzdem verstanden, es schien als wären meine Sinne im Halbdunkel des Zimmers geschärft worden oder vielleicht lauerte ich auch nur krampfhaft auf etwas in seinen Worten, das ich aufgreifen und gegen ihn verwenden konnte.

"Edward…" , setzte ich zaghaft an, aber er reagierte nicht.

"Edward." , versuchte ich es erneut und lauter, diesmal sah er mich an, wirklich und aufmerksam, so als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen.

"Ich möchte von Dir verwandelt werden und von keinem anderen."

"Das geht nicht, Bella!"

Keine Erklärung, keine Hoffnung auf Berufung.

"Aber warum nicht? Du hast es versprochen!" , erinnerte ich ihn.

"Manchmal ist es besser, Versprechungen aufzuheben."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du hast es versprochen, als Deinen Teil der Abmachung. Ich habe meinen gehalten. Jetzt halte Deinen!" , ich sprach eindringlich zu ihm, befürchtete aber so langsam, dass ich, egal, was ich sagte, wenig Erfolg haben würde.

Diesen Gedanken durfte ich nicht einmal zulassen, auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass Carlisle und nicht Edward mich verwandeln würde, bedeutete, dass ich bereits verloren hatte. Unbesiegbar bleiben, stur, mehr hatte ich nicht zu tun. Ich musste nur lange genug durchhalten, irgendwann würde er schon nachgeben. Das hoffte ich zumindest und versuchte die widerwärtige Stimme, die leise in meinem Kopf das Gegenteil behauptete, zu ignorieren.

"Bella, ich kann nicht! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn…" , ich wartete gespannt darauf, was er wohl sagen wollte, aber er beendete seinen Satz nicht.

Irgendetwas lastete schwer auf ihm und es viel ihm noch schwerer, es auszusprechen.

"Ich weiß, dass ich es versprochen habe, aber das war bevor…"

Er brachte es nicht über die Lippen, aber so langsam ahnte ich, worauf er hinaus wollte. Ich stand auf und trat auf ihn zu. Im Dunkeln suchte ich seine Hand mit meiner, fand sie und führte sie zu meiner Wange, wo ich sie ruhen ließ.

"Du würdest mich nie verletzen." , sagte ich.

Abrupt befreite er seine Hand aus meiner und zog sie zurück.

"Das kannst Du nicht wissen!" , sagte er gereizt.

Er wandte sich von mir ab und trat ans Fenster, betrachtete den Mond als lausche er auf Worte, die eines Menschen Ohr nicht erreichten. In meinem Kopf zerstückelte ich das, was er zuletzt gesagt hatte. Und plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass ich es tatsächlich nicht wissen konnte. War meine rosafarbene Brille wirklich so undurchsichtig, dass ich blind war für jede Gefahr oder schlimmer noch, dass ich sie bereitwillig in Kauf nahm, um mit Edward glücklich zu sein? War es einfach nur Glück gewesen, dass ich aus unserer gemeinsamen Nacht auf Isle Esme als Überlebende hervorgegangen war, nur ein Zufall? Hätte es genauso gut anders ausgehen können? In meinen Gedankengang mischte sich Edwards Stimme.

"Ich kann es ja nicht einmal selbst wissen." , sagte er resigniert.

Ich ging zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich konnte ganz deutlich spüren, wie er sich unter meiner Berührung anspannte.

"Was ist es, das Dich so bedrückt?" , fragte ich flüsternd.

Er sah mich an.

"Es ist die Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren."

Ich wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach, aber das Schweigen wurde immer länger. Er führte mich schließlich zum Bett und wir beide setzen uns darauf. Er nahm meine beiden Hände in seine und sah mich eindringlich an.

"Es ist die Angst, nicht mehr ich selbst sein zu können. Die grausame Gewissheit, die über mich hereinbrechen könnte, wenn Dein Blut meine Lippen benetzt, die Gewissheit, dass ich nicht zurückkönnte, dass die Kreatur in mir, die ich so lange erfolgreich eingesperrt hatte, sich befreien und mich besiegen könnte. Dann gäbe es nur noch den Durst und Deinen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge und die unbändige Gier nach Blut." , er brach ab, obwohl es schien als ob er noch nicht alles gesagt hatte, was er sagen wollte.

"Die Kreatur in Dir ist tot, Edward. Du hast sie besiegt!"

Er lachte bitter:

"Ich glaubte ebenfalls, ich hätte sie besiegt. Aber sie ist nicht tot, sie hält sich nur im Verborgenen und lauert. Lauert und wartet auf den Moment, da ich unachtsam bin. Wartet auf eine Verlockung, deren Macht weit größer sein kann als alle Pfade der Vernunft. Und dann greift sie an, tötet mich und folgt triebhaft der Blutspur, die irgendein Opfer unbeabsichtigt gelegt hat, in diesem Falle wahrscheinlich Du."

Ich schauderte einen Moment. Er sprach so nüchtern über das alles, das ich nicht umhin konnte, die Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Rede zu erkennen. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ meine Phantasie eine grauenhafte Szene zu: Edward, der mich biss und etwas zu lang und zu gierig an meinem Hals verweilte. Ich versuchte ihn fort zu stoßen, merkte aber gleichzeitig, dass ich keine Chance hatte. Während mein Herz zu rasen begann und ich mir der unausweichlichen Realität bewusst wurde, war von Edward nichts übrig geblieben, er war ein Tier, das seiner Beute das Leben aussaugte, während er mich unsanft in die Kissen drückte. Mit aller Kraft schob ich diese lebhafte Vorstellung beiseite und versuchte sie abzuschütteln. Ich erschrak als ich mir bewusst wurde, dass ich das nicht so einfach konnte. Es war als hätte dieses Bild sich in meinen Kopf eingebrannt. Ich versuchte mich, mich an das schöne Gefühl meines Traumes zu erinnern, wo alles perfekt war. So musste es werden und so würde es werden, verdammt! Edward hatte auch Angst gehabt, er könnte sich vergessen, wenn wir zusammen schlafen würden, und das war nicht passiert. Er hatte es geschafft, sein inneres Tier im Käfig zu halten. Es war da gewesen, ganz sicher, die Wunden auf meinem Rücken zeigten es mir, aber es war nicht ausgebrochen.

"Edward, erinnere Dich doch. Du hast bereits bewiesen, dass Du stärker bist als die Kreatur in Dir. Wir hatte eine wunderschöne Nacht zusammen auf Isle Esme und mir ist nichts passiert. Deine Befürchtungen waren alle unbegründet gewesen, mir ist nichts passiert."

"Unbegründet? Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wovon Du redest, Bella! Du weißt nicht, wie ich in jener Nacht gekämpft habe. So sehr, dass ich Kissen und Laken zerstören musste, damit Du ein weiteres Mal die Sonne aufgehen siehst. Und trotzdem konnte ich es nicht vermeiden, Dich zu verletzen. Das hat mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht stark genug bin, die Kontrolle über mich zu bewahren…"

"Aber Du hast es doch geschafft, ich habe die Nacht ohne größeren Schaden überstanden. Wie erklärst Du Dir das?"

"Ich habe Dein Blut nicht geschmeckt, Bella. Ein Tropfen davon auf meinen Lippen, meiner Zunge und die Lichter des Verstandes würden einfach ausgehen. Einfach so, mit einem Mal, wie ein durch einen Kurzschluss verursachter Stromausfall. Wenn das je passiert, ist es zu spät für Dich, dann gibt es kein Entkommen mehr. Ich habe so sehr gekämpft in jener Nacht, aber ich habe gewonnen, aber wenn ich Dich beiße, Dein Blut schmecke…ich habe Angst, dass ich es dann nicht schaffe, dass ich dann verliere…"


	6. Aussprache III

Ich hatte das starke Bedürfnis etwas zu sagen, etwas, das seine Worte ungültig machen würde, aber mir fiel nichts ein. Auf eine unheimlich schleichende Weise hatte er mich sprachlos gemacht. Es war als könne ich dem nichts entgegensetzen, was auch nur annähernd sinnvoll gewesen wäre. Ohne dass ich mich dagegen wehren konnte, gab er mein Hände frei und wandte seinen Blick ab. Ich war nicht sicher, was ihm in jenem Moment durch den Kopf ging, aber ich war fast sicher, dass er sich schämte, sich seiner Selbst schämte, sich der Kreatur schämte, die er nicht sein wollte und die er doch zweifellos war. Ich gab mir alle Mühe in mich hinein zu lauschen, hoffte, dass vielleicht einer mein Gedanken, von denen augenblicklich unglaublich viele durch meinen Kopf kreisten, doch würdig war ausgesprochen zu werden. Unbewusst hielt ich den Atem an und hörte, wie das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschte. Ein Zitat fiel mir ein, von dem ich nicht mehr wusste, woher es stammte: Die Liebe, sie ist die größte Macht auf Erden. Aber war Liebe tatsächlich stärker als alle anderen Mächte dieser Erde, als Hass, Gier, Neid? War es möglich, dass sie am Ende über alles triumphieren konnte, wenn man nur fest genug daran glaubte? Das klang wie ein Märchen, wenn man die Realität vor Augen hätte, denn die Wirklichkeit sah ganz anders aus. Und doch pochte ein inneres Stimmchen darauf, dass dieses Zitat die Lösung sein konnte.

Ich starrte eine unbestimmte Zeit in die Dunkelheit, während die Uhren weitertickten und doch keine Bedeutung hatten. Ich konnte buchstäblich fühlen, wie es in meinem Kopf ohne mein Zutun arbeitete, fast als würden sich unendlich viele Zahnrädchen bewegen, ineinander greifen und damit etwas weit größeres in Gang setzen. Unkontrollierte Bilder blitzten vor meinem inneren Auge auf, Bilder von Schmerz und Tod, ein Feuer, das mich verbrannte, zerschmetterte Spiegel. Zuerst konnte ich diese Bilder nicht zuordnen, wusste nicht, woher sie stammten. Hatte ich sie geträumt? Dann erinnerte ich mich an die Erlösung, erinnerte mich daran, wie das Leben in meinen Körper zurückkehrte, an die Wärme des Blutes, das mich durchströmte, an die tiefe Dankbarkeit und Liebe, an Edward! Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte mich wie ein Blitz.

"Du hast es schon einmal getan." , sagte ich, noch ehe ich mir der Worte richtig bewusst werden konnte.

Sie klangen nach in der Stille meines Zimmer und ich begriff den Sinn meiner Worte. Ja, er hatte es schon einmal getan, er hatte mein Blut getrunken, hatte das Biest, das in ihm erwachte und stärker wurde mit jedem Tropfen, den er zu sich nahm, mehr, besiegt, es unterjocht, um mich zu retten. Liebe konnte vielleicht nicht die Welt retten, aber sie hatte mich gerettet. Edwards Liebe zu mir war stark genug, stärker als die Gier, die in ihm erwachte, wenn er Blut schmeckte, mein Blut, er hatte es längst bewiesen. Er war nicht vor die Wahl gestellt worden, sondern hatte es einfach getan, hatte mein Blut getrunken, um das Gift aus meinem Körper zu saugen, mit welchem James mich infiziert hatte. Er hatte gehandelt, weil er mich nicht hatte verlieren wollen. Wie hatte ich es nur vergessen können? Lag es an der fortgeschrittenen Stunde oder daran, dass ich mich gezwungen hatte diese dunklen Erinnerungen aus meinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen? Als ich endlich realisierte, dass er keine Anstalten machte zu antworten, zu kontern oder sich auch nur in irgendeiner Hinsicht zu äußern, fuhr ich fort:

"Du hast mein Blut schon einmal geschmeckt, hast es mir ausgesaugt, zusammen mit James' Gift. Du hast mein Blut getrunken, um mein Leben zu retten."

Er zögerte, bevor er Luft einsog, um zu antworten:

"Das war etwas anderes, Bella. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich musste es tun, sonst hätte ich Dich verloren."

"Und weil es eben genau das ist, was Du fürchtest, mich zu verlieren, wirst Du auch stark genug sein, mich verwandeln zu können. Die Liebe ist stärker als der Hunger und sie wird siegen. Ich weiß es und wenn Du in Dich hörst, dann weißt Du es auch."

Er sah mir mit einem Mal wieder tief in die Augen, das Mondlicht spiegelte sich auf seinen und ließ das flüssige Gold leuchten, welches von Zärtlichkeit, aber auch von Melancholie, Unsicherheit und Angst erzählte. Edwards Hand fuhr seitlich an meinem Gesicht vorbei und vereinte sich mit meinem Haar. Allein diese unschuldige Berührung ließ meinen Körper erzittern.

"Warum ist es Dir so wichtig, Bella? Wenn Du erst einmal verwandelt bist, werden wir für immer zusammen sein, es ist dann nicht mehr wichtig, wer Dich zu dem gemacht hat, was Du dann bist."

Tief in meinem Inneren hatte ich gewusst, dass er diese Frage früher oder später stellen würde, obwohl ich doch gehofft hatte, dass sie irgendwo im Meer unserer Diskussion untergehen würde. Ich wusste genau, warum ich unbedingt wollte, dass Edward mich biss, ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich es in Worte fassen sollte, darüber hinaus fürchtete ich, dass er über mich lachen würde. Und ich glaubte nicht, dass ich das hätte ertragen können. Dennoch beschloss ich, ihm mein Herz auszuschütten, ihm nichts vorzumachen und einfach nur zu sagen, was ich dachte. Ich ergriff seine Hand, die in meinem Haar ruhte, führte sie zu meinem Mund und küsste sie.

"Legen wir uns hin?" , fragte ich gerade heraus.

Ich wollte ihm ganz nah sein, während ich ihm erzählte, warum niemand anderes außer er selbst mich unsterblich machen durfte.

"Okay." , sagte er und lächelte sanft.

Er wollte sich schon in Bewegung setzen, aber ich hielt ihn auf, begann sein Hemd auszuziehen und er ließ es geschehen. Als sein Oberkörper nackt war und er sich auch noch seiner Schuhe entledigt hatte, krabbelte er an die Wand und legte sich hin. Ich griff nach der Bettdecke am Ende des Bettes, zog sie hoch und legte mich neben ihn. Meinen Kopf legte ich auf seine nackte Brust. Augenblicklich war alles gut, ich durfte Edward wieder nahe sein und wir beide genossen diese Nähe, ich könnte spüren, dass er das genauso empfand wie ich. Einige Minuten schwiegen wir, aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Irgendwie schien es ein heiliger Moment zu sein, der durch Worte nur zerstört worden wäre. Edwards Körper war kalt und tonlos, keine regelmäßige Atmung, die meinen Kopf hob und senkte, und auch kein Herzschlag, dessen Rhythmus der Nacht eine Melodie gegeben hätte. Es war seltsam, die Vorstellung, dass auch mein Herz bald aufhören würde zu schlagen. Meine Gedanken verflüchtigten sich als Edward begann mit meinem Haar zu spielen. Ich genoss die vertraute Nähe zu ihm und wäre beinahe unmerklich in den Schlaf abgedriftet, wenn er nicht die Stille gebrochen hätte.

"Nun, was ist? Warum ist es so wichtig, dass ausgerechnet ich Dich verwandle?"

Augenblicklich war ich wieder hell wach, doch dieser Zustand hielt nicht lange an. Vermutlich hing es mit der bleiernen Schwere der Müdigkeit zusammen, die auf mir lastete, dass ich einfach sagte, was ich dachte, ohne mir noch großartig Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass er mich möglicherweise für kindisch oder albern halten könnte.

"Es ist wie das Verlieren der Unschuld." , sagte ich, "Es ist wichtig, dass es jemand tut, den man von ganzem Herzen liebt, jemand, für den man bereit ist zu sterben."

"Soso…" , sagte Edward und es war unüberhörbar, dass er sich amüsierte über das, was ich gesagt hatte.

Es machte mich ein wenig traurig, dass der Biss für ihn nichts Romantisches hatte, geschweige denn etwas Besonderes war. Aber es war eben nicht zu ändern, das einzige, was ich tun konnte, war ihm zu schildern, was es für mich bedeutete und warum, und darauf zu hoffen, dass ihn das allein gnädig stimmen würde aus meiner Verwandlung etwas Besonderes zu machen. Ich hatte mir schon alles genau überlegt, ich wusste, wo es stattfinden sollte, ich hatte mir die Szene so oft ausgemalt.

"Kannst Du nicht wenigstens so tun als wäre es auch für Dich etwas Einzigartiges, etwas Schönes?"

"Das ist es nun mal nicht, Bella. Ich habe mich so oft verdammt für das, was ich tue. Ich weiß nicht, wer Dir diese Flauseln des romantischen Vampirbisses in den Kopf gesetzt hat, aber wir Vampire haben nichts Romantisches, wir sind wie Tiere, die jagen um zu überleben. Die Geschichten sind voll mit Vorstellungen von erotischen und romantischen Vampiren, sie handeln von Verführung und Leidenschaft, aber wenn der Nebel über allem sich lichtet, sind wir nur, was wir sind. Wesen, der schwarzen Seite der Märchen entsprungen, Tiere, die mit ihren Fangzähnen Deine Haut aufreißen und auf Dein Leben gieren, das Tropfen für Tropfen aus Deiner Halsschlagader rinnt."

"Aber ich bin nur ein Mensch, eins von den Wesen, das die Märchen erfunden hat, weil die Wirklichkeit zu finster war. Wenn ich an die erotische und romantische Vorstellung von Vampiren glauben möchte, dann lass sie mir doch. Und bedenke, letztendlich macht es vieles einfacher, wenn Du Dich nur darauf einlässt. Keine Angst vor dem Biss, nur so etwas wie lustvolle Vorfreude."

Ich kicherte in die Dunkelheit, weil ich selbst merkte, wie ich klang, aber das war, was ich fühlte und was ich dachte. Und hey, welcher Mensch konnte schon behaupten überhaupt je einem Vampir begegnet zu sein. Und wenn Vampire auch nicht das waren, was die träumerische Menschheit sich von ihnen erhoffte, so hatte ich doch einen gefunden, der ziemlich nah an die menschliche Vorstellung heranreichte, sie vielleicht sogar ganz erfüllte. Ich küsste seine nackte Brust als auch er leise lachte, doch dann verstummte er und drückte mich fester an sich.

"Hast Du wirklich keine Angst?"

Ich wollte ihm ehrlich antworten, also ließ ich mir etwas Zeit, bevor ich antwortete, horchte in mich und hatte wieder meinen Traum vor Augen, wie ich Edward meinen nackten Hals hinhielt und seinen Biss erwartete. Schlagartig begann mein Herz schneller zu arbeiten. Es war wie ich ihm geschildert hatte: Ein Vampirbiss hatte etwas ungemein erotisches und lustvolles, aber ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich auch so etwas wie Angst verspürte. Angst, weil ich nicht wusste, was mich erwartete, Angst vor Schmerz.

"Doch…" , flüsterte ich schließlich, "muss ich?"

Wenn niemand sprach, war mein hämmernder Herzschlag jetzt das einzige Geräusch, das im Zimmer zu hören war. Die Pause zwischen meiner Frage und seiner Antwort wurde mir zu lang, also schob ich nach:

"Sag mir bitte die Wahrheit!"

Seine Antwort folgte diesmal augenblicklich:

"Ich werde versuchen, es so schmerzlos wie möglich zu machen. Schlaf jetzt, ich liebe Dich."

Er küsste mein Haar. Und weil er mit dieser Antwort unbewusst sagte, dass er selbst mich nun doch verwandeln würde, schwieg ich und fragte nicht weiter nach. Vielleicht auch, weil die Müdigkeit mittlerweile so mächtig geworden war und Glückseeligkeit mich so warm einlullte, dass ich zu dieser späten, ungewissen Stunde nichts sehnlicher wollte als in Edwards Armen einzuschlafen. Also schloss ich die Augen, atmete seinen Duft ein und war fast augenblicklich eingeschlafen.


	7. Der Countdown läuft

Als ich erwachte war es bereits Mittag, ich musste zweimal auf den kleinen digitalen Wecker auf meinem Nachttisch schauen, der behauptete es sei 13:20, ehe ich ihm glauben konnte. Ich lag allein in meinem Bett, irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht oder des frühen Morgens musste Edward gegangen sein, vielleicht um zu vermeiden, dass ihn mein Vater sah, falls er irgendwann versuchen sollte mich zu wecken. Aber das hatte er nicht getan. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, war heute Samstag und Charly hatte das Wochenende über Dienstfrei, aber er hatte mich trotzdem ausschlafen lassen, wofür ich einerseits dankbar war und mir andererseits vorwarf, wertvolle letzte Stunden mit ihm verschwendet zu haben. Ich kletterte aus dem Bett, reckte mich und war vollkommen wach. Mein Fenster war angelehnt, aber immer noch offen. Ich lehnte mich weit über meinen breiten Schreibtisch, um es zu schließen, wobei mein Blick auf ein Blatt Papier viel, das auf ihm lag. Es war dicht beschrieben und ich erkannte sofort Edwards schön geschwungene Schrift. Ich entschloss mich, den Brief an mich zu nehmen und noch einmal ins Bett zu steigen, wo es so schön mollig warm gewesen war. Das Wetter war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, grau wie immer und so knipste ich meine Nachttischlampe an, um besser lesen zu können:

Liebste Bella,

die Nacht ist weit fortgeschritten und es hat bereits zu dämmern begonnen, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe, ehe uns Charly noch erwischt, wie wir gemeinsam halb nackt in Deinem Bett liegen.

Ich habe noch lange über unser Gespräch nachgedacht, während ich Deinen Schlaf beobachtet habe.

Leider kann ich Deine Begeisterung für die Verwandlung an sich nicht teilen, das weißt Du jetzt, aber ich möchte doch alles dafür tun, dass sie so schön (?) wie möglich für Dich wird.

Und auch wenn Dir nach dem Biss das ewige Leben zu Füßen liegt, so wird es doch ein ganz anderes sein als das menschliche Leben, das Du bisher geführt hast, also lass Dir einen Rat geben von mir: Nutze die Zeit, die Dir als Mensch noch bleibt! Genieße den Schlaf, das Essen, die Toilettengänge J, denn all das wird für Dich an Bedeutung verlieren, beziehungsweise ganz aus Deinem Leben verschwinden. Du wirst vergessen, wie erholsam und gut tuend lang ersehnter Schlaf sein kann und Du wirst die Geschmäcker vergessen, die Du immer als köstlich und unwiderstehlich empfunden hast. Nichts wird je wieder Deinen Magen zum Knurren bringen und nichts je wieder Deine Wangen erröten lassen. Ich möchte nur, dass Du Dir das klar machst, Bella.

Edward

Unter seinen Namen hatte er das einsame Wort "Wann?" geschrieben. Ich musste einmal mehr schlucken, als mir durch dieses einzelne Wort bewusst wurde, dass nun feststand, dass mein Leben enden würde und ich wählen durfte, wann und wo es passieren sollte. Ich warf erneut einen Blick auf meinen Wecker, welch gravierende Bedeutung hatte doch Zeit, wenn sie einem davon lief. Und schon bald würde sie gar keine mehr haben. Es gab einen Weg, sie zu überlisten und diesen würde ich einschlagen. Fest stand für mich jedoch augenblicklich, dass ich noch einen Tag mehr brauchte, um mit allem abzuschließen, was ich aufgeben musste. Morgen Abend, dachte ich bei mir und meine Gefühle fuhren Karussell. Vorfreude, Aufregung, Neugier, Angst und ein Hauch von bitterer Melancholie, all das tobte in meinem Inneren.

"Morgen Abend, wenn die Sonne untergeht." , sagte ich laut und schloss damit eine Art Vertrag mit mir selbst, der mich daran hindern sollte, es erneut aufzuschieben, einen weiteren Rückzieher zu machen.

Der Tag morgen würde nur Charly und mir gehören, aber den Rest des heutigen wollte ich bei Edward sein, wollte das Thema vertiefen, womit unser Gespräch letzte Nacht geendet hatte. Nein, ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich mich fürchtete, nicht vor Edwards innerem Tier, nicht vor dem Leben, das jenseits des Bisses auf mich wartete, wovor ich mich fürchtete, war der Biss selbst. Ich wusste, ich würde ihn mit einer Mischung aus leidenschaftlicher Sehnsucht und einem bitteren Hauch von Angst erwarten. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, Ungewissheit über das, was einen erwartet, kann stärker sein als der Glaube daran, dass alles schon gut gehen wird. Was meine Seele zusätzlich mit Neugier gepaarter Furcht beschlich, war der Gedanke an den Augenblick des Todes. Ich musste sterben, um als unsterbliches Wesen auferstehen zu können. Wie würde es sein, wenn das Herz aufhörte zu schlagen? Wenn die Augen aufhörten zu sehen?

Ein eisiger Schauer schlich mein Rückgrat hinab und es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis ich mich wieder gefangen hatte. Dann stand ich auf, duschte und zog mich an. Ich tat all die alltäglichen Dinge, die ich Tag für Tag meines Lebens getan hatte, nichts schien anders zu sein und doch würde ich morgen sterben. Dieser Gedanken ließ mich keinen Moment los. Charly saß auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher als ich nach unten kam um zu telefonieren.

"Hey, Bella, endlich aufgestanden? Musst ja ganz schön k.o. gewesen sein."

Ich lächelte ihm nur zu, hätte ich etwas erwidert, hätte er womöglich den Kloß in meinem Hals nicht überhören können. Ich griff zum Telefon und nahm es mit in mein Zimmer. Dort wählte ich Edwards Nummer und lauschte angespannt dem Freizeichen, ehe er abnahm. Er meldete sich mit "Hallo, meine Liebste". Mein Herz machte immer noch einen kleinen Freudensprung, wenn ich seine Stimme hörte.

"Kann ich Dich heute sehen?" , fragte ich und war entsetzt, wie brüchig meine Stimme klang.

"Sicher, irgendwelche bestimmten Pläne?"

Ich nickte, ehe ich mir bewusst wurde, dass er das ja nicht sehen konnte.

"Ich würde gern ein letztes Mal mit Dir essen gehen, ins Diner, unten in Port Angeles. Und danach…" , ich stockte, weil ich den Satzteil "an den Platz, an dem es passieren soll" nicht herausbrachte.

"…noch woanders hin." , endete ich schließlich.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?" , fragte Edward etwas besorgt.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung." , sagte ich und wusste doch, dass ich nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte.

"Holst Du mich um 16 Uhr ab?"

"Ich werde da sein." , versprach er.

Nach einem herausgepressten Okay legte ich auf. Ich wusste, dass Charly der Grund für meinen augenblicklichen Kummer war. Der Gedanke an den Abschied von ihm war auf vielerlei Art erschreckender und furchteinflößender als der Gedanke an meinen eigenen Tod. Ich ging erneut ins Wohnzimmer hinab und legte das Telefon zurück auf die Ladestation, dann ging ich zu Charly und setzte mich etwas verkrampft auf den Sessel, der ihm schräg gegenüber stand.

"Charly…" , setzte ich an.

"Was gibt's, Bella?" , er hatte nur kurz den Blick vom Bildschirm abgewendet und auf mich gerichtet, ehe er in seine ursprüngliche Position zurückkehrte.

"Hast Du morgen Zeit?" , fragte ich und versuchte so gut es ging das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu verbergen.

Er zuckte die Achseln ohne mich großartig eines weiter Blickes zu würdigen.

"Morgen ist nichts geplant, es ist mein dienstfreies Wochenende."

"Weißt Du, es wäre mir ziemlich wichtig, dass wir den morgigen Tag gemeinsam verbringen…" , ich glaubte, dass er spätestens jetzt gehört haben musste, dass ich versuchte ein In-Tränen-Ausbrechen zu unterdrücken.

Ob er es tatsächlich mitbekommen hatte, wusste ich nicht, aber er wandte seinen Blick gänzlich vom Fernseher ab und richtete ihn auf mich.

"Was ist so wichtig?" , fragte er.

Ich konnte kaum ertragen, wie seine Augen auf mir ruhten.

"Alles in Ordnung?" , schob er nach.

Ich nickte.

"Es ist nur so, dass ich morgen Abend endgültig zu Edward ziehe und da dachte ich, es wäre doch schön, wenn wir meinen letzten Tag hier gemeinsam verbringen könnten."

Ich spürte, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten und an Charlys unbeholfener Art erkannte ich, dass er das nicht übersehen hatte.

"Nun, äh, na klar, können wir was zusammen machen, morgen. Und wenn Du noch Hilfe beim Packen oder so brauchst, dann sag einfach Bescheid."

Man sah es ihm nicht so offensichtlich an wie mir, aber ich wusste, dass auch ihn der Gedanke traf, dass ich ihn verlassen würde. Und er hatte nicht einmal eine Vorstellung davon, wie endgültig dieser Abschied sein würde.

"Danke!" , flüsterte ich und erhob mich aus dem Sessel.

Ich hatte so ausdauernd gekämpft und im letzten Moment verlor ich nun doch: Eine einzelne Träne lief meine Wange herab. Ich hoffte inständig, dass mein Vater das übersehen hatte, aber dem war nicht so. Er erhob sich von der Couch und sein Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Sorge und Verlustschmerz. Er kam auf mich zu, berührte mich jedoch nicht, das war irgendwie nicht seine Art, aber wir liebten uns trotzdem, ich konnte es in diesem Moment mehr spüren als zu irgendeinem anderen Zeitpunkt, an den ich mich erinnern konnte.

"Alles in Ordnung, Bella" , sagte er und versuchte tröstlich zu klingen, "wir sind ja danach nicht aus der Welt."

Das war zuviel, ich nickte nur noch, ehe ich mich sputete zurück in mein Zimmer zu kommen. Noch bevor ich den oberen Absatz der Treppe erreicht hatte, flossen unaufhaltsam die Tränen. Der morgige Tag würde der schwerste in meinem Leben werden. Oben in meinem Zimmer warf ich mich in die Kissen und weinte, so wie ich es als Kind stets getan hatte, wenn der Sommerurlaub in Forks zu Ende ging und ich mich für ein weiteres Jahr von meinem Vater verabschieden musste. Nur dass die Situation diesmal eine ganz andere wahr. Ich zwang mich mit dem Weinen aufzuhören, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Edward mich so sah und er würde bald eintreffen. Ein paar tränenerstickte Schluchzer gab ich noch von mir, ehe ich mich wieder kontrollieren konnte. Ich putzte mir die Nase, dann wischte ich mir so gut es ging die Augen mit dem Ärmel meines Pullovers trocken und hoffte eindringlich, dass ich nun nicht mehr so verheult aussah.


	8. Henkersmahlzeit

Edward klingelte pünktlich um 16 Uhr an unserer Haustüre wie ein normales menschliches Wesen. Ich stürzte nach unten noch bevor Charly sich auch nur auf den Weg zum Öffnen gemacht hatte.

"Ich geh mit Edward aus, kann spät werden." , rief ich ihm zu, kurz bevor ich das Haus verließ.

Ich hatte mich so gut es ging wieder beruhigt und wollte nicht, dass mich erneut unkontrollierbare Abschiedsängste heimsuchten, also sah ich ihn kaum an als ich zu ihm sprach und wartete auch keine Antwort ab. Edward stand lässig mit einem Arm an die Hauswand gelehnt, während er den anderen in seine Hüfte gestützt hatte.

"Hallo Bella." , sagte er und seine Stimme war reinster Wohlklang in meinen Ohren.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und versuchte abzuschätzen, ob er es zulassen würde, dass ich ihn zur Begrüßung küsste. Ich bewegte mich langsam und er machte keine Anstalten zurückzuweichen, sondern verharrte nur erwartungsvoll in seiner jetzigen Position und lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln. Selbst wenn ich es nun noch gewollt hätte, diesem Lächeln zu widerstehen war einfach unmöglich. Als ich ihn erreicht hatte, berührte ich seine marmorne Wange, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und berührte seine Lippen ganz sanft mit meinen. Ein Feuer brach in mir aus, als er begann meinen Kuss etwas heftiger zu erwidern und meinen Kopf in seine beiden Hände nahm. Dieser Kuss war so elektrisierend, dass die Mauern des Verstandes und der Vernunft augenblicklich in sich zusammenfielen. Ich hatte so lange darauf gewartet, wieder Zärtlichkeiten mit Edward austauschen zu dürfen und nun war der Moment hier. Allein dieser Kuss ließ eine an Ekstase heranreichende Leidenschaft in mir laut werden, dass ich bald meine anfängliche Scheu verlor und meine Lippen drängender und fordernder wurden. Edward brachte mich schließlich auf Abstand und schmunzelte.

"Hey, wow, wenn hier einer gefressen wird, dann Du, erinnerst Du Dich? Du willst es doch nicht darauf ankommen lassen, oder?"

Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und grinste ihn hämisch an.

"Okay, was für eine blöde Frage. Aber hier sind auch noch andere Leute, Familien mit Kindern, verstehst Du?"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis mein Verstand es schaffte wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Edward war da, wir gehörten zusammen und bald würde uns nichts und niemand mehr trennen können. Dieser Gedanke ließ ein warmes Glücksgefühl durch meinen Körper fluten. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr mein Gemüt zwischen dem Abschied von Charly und dem ewigen Zusammensein mit Edward hin und her gerissen wurde. Ich wusste, ersteres würde nicht leicht werden, aber ich glaubte, dass ich es mit letzterem durchstehen konnte. Wenn ich bei Edward war, war ich beinahe frei von Zweifeln. Er nahm mich in seinen Arm und geleitete mich zu seinem Wagen, wo er mir die Tür aufhielt und dann auf der Fahrerseite einstieg. Auf dem Weg nach Port Angeles redeten wir nicht viel, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Alles, was von Bedeutung war, zeigten unsere Hände, die einander festhielten und zwischen unseren Sitzen ruhten.

Im Diner war es gemütlich warm und hell, während draußen sich der Himmel wieder einmal verdunkelt und seine Schleusen geöffnet hatte. Nachmittags war hier nicht soviel los wie am späteren Abend, wofür ich augenblicklich sehr dankbar war. Ich brauchte länger als sonst, um mich für etwas von der Speisekarte zu entscheiden, hatte ich doch immer im Hinterkopf, dass es zwar noch nicht ganz meine Henkersmahlzeit war, jedoch definitiv eine meiner letzten. Ich entschied mich letztlich doch für eins meiner Standardessen: Pommes, Steak und Salat.

"Hattest Du niemals Gelüste nach irgendwelchen bestimmten Lebensmitteln?" , fragte ich Edward, während ich auf mein Essen wartete.

"Nein." , war seine kurze und knappe Antwort.

"Aber die Gerüche, verzehrst Du Dich nicht manchmal nach ihrem Geschmack, wenn Du sie riechst?"

Edward lachte sein betörendes Lachen:

"Nein, das ist von der Natur schon ganz gut eingerichtet, Nahrung aus der Welt der Menschen wirkt auf mich keinesfalls mehr anziehend und das ist auch gut so, unser Körper ist nicht dafür gemacht etwas anderes als Blut zu verarbeiten."

"Was passiert, wenn Du sie essen würdest? Ich meine, können Vampire kotzen?"

Jetzt musste ich selbst lachen und Edward lachte mit mir.

"Nein, können sie nicht. Aber zum einen empfinden wir menschliche Lebensmittel geschmacklich vollkommen abstoßend und zum anderen würden unsere Körper auf Dauer Schaden nehmen, so sehr Blut uns stärkt, so sehr würde uns menschliches Essen schwächen und letztlich zerstören. Wir sind einfach nicht dafür gemacht."

"Aber hattest Du niemals Sehnsucht nach menschlichem Essen? Auch nicht ganz am Anfang?

"Nachdem ich als Vampir von den Toten zurückkehrte, gab es nur den brennenden Durst in meiner Kehle, es gab keinen Raum für auch nur einen einzigen anderen Gedanken und später…nun, die Erinnerung verblasst schnell. Am Anfang denkst Du vielleicht noch, wie gern Du früher Schokolade gegessen hast, weil Du Dich noch an ihren Geschmack erinnern kannst, dann probierst Du sie und erkennst die Gegebenheiten: Sie schmeckt einfach nur widerwärtig und sie tut Dir nicht gut. Und über die Zeit verschwinden die Erinnerung an Geschmäcker und die Bedürfnisse danach ganz."

Ich sann einige Zeit schweigend über seine Worte nach, ehe mein essen kam. Ich aß und versucht dabei besonders zu genießen, jeden einzelnen Bissen im Mund zergehen zu lassen, die Geschmäcker in mir aufzusaugen, auf dass meine Erinnerung sie abspeichern würde, dass ich sie nicht vergessen würde. Es war mir unbegreiflich, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass jedes Verlangen nach Essen erlosch, dass man sich nie wieder nach Schokolade verzehren oder genüsslich den Geruch gebrannter Mandeln in sich aufsagen würde. Und dennoch musste es so sein, Edward beobachtete mich zwar, doch schenkte er meinem Essen keinerlei Beachtung und mir keinen neidischen Blick, nicht einmal einen Hauch von Sehnsucht oder Appetit lag in seinen Augen. Ich leerte genüsslich meinen Teller, ehe Edward für mich zahlte und wir das Diner verließen, hinaus in den regnerischen Abend. Ich war satt und fühlte mich in diesem Moment nur wohl. Ich sog die feuchte Luft ein und genoss den Regen auf meinem Gesicht, während ich zum dunkler werdenden Himmel sah.

"Und wohin jetzt?" fragte Edward, während ich ein Gefühl tiefster Lebendigkeit empfand. Diese Frage holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und ließ schlagartig mein Herz schneller schlagen.

"Auf die Lichtung." , sagte ich und lächelte ihn warm an, während meine erhitzen Wangen sich röteten.

Ich wusste, er hatte verstanden, die Lichtung war unsere Lichtung, der Ort, an dem der Löwe sich in das Lamm verliebte. Darum war es der Ort, an dem ich sterben wollte.

Die Straße zog sich schier endlos, nachdem wir Port Angeles verlassen hatten. Wir redeten nicht, ein angenehmes Schweigen lullte uns ein und so bemerkte ich nicht einmal, ab wann diese bleierne Schwere sich meiner bemächtigte. Als wir ins Auto gestiegen waren, war ich noch aufgeregt gewesen, aber nun ließ die Eintönigkeit der regennassen Straße mich dies vergessen und machte mich unendlich müde. Aber ich kämpfte dagegen an und schaffte es mit einiger Anstrengung meine Augen offen zu halten. Zumindest glaubte ich das, zwischendurch musste ich sie doch geschlossen und für einen Moment weggedöst sein, als ich sie wieder öffnete, brannte die Neonreklame einer Tankstelle in meinen Augen, ehe sie hinter uns in der vorbeiziehenden Dunkelheit verschwand.

"Kannst Du da anhalten?" , fragte ich Edward hektisch, weil ich noch damit beschäftigt war, meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Er sah mich kurz etwas verwirrt an, fragte aber nicht weiter nach, sondern nickte nur. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis die Tankstelle sichtbar wurde. Ihre Leuchtkraft war ungefähr noch zehntausend Mal stärker als die der Leuchtreklame und ich dachte meine müden Augen würden bei ihrem Anblick einfach erblinden, aber nicht der gleichen geschah. Bald hatte ich mich an das unnatürliche Licht gewöhnt. Edward setzte den Blinker und fuhr auf einen Parkplatz, der im Augenblick ziemlich verlassen wirkte.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da." , sagte ich und lehnte dankend ab. als Edward anbot für mich zu gehen, dann verließ ich den Wagen.

Meine Schritte waren keineswegs eilig, Zeit schien auf gewisser Ebene schon jetzt keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben. Ich störte mich auch nicht des Regens, der es in Windeseile schaffte, mein Haar wie nasse Spaghetti an meinen Kopf zu kleben. Die elektronische Schiebetür öffnete sich vor mir als gehorche sie einem geheimen Zauber. Hinter ihr lag eine Welt aus knallbunten Verpackungen, giftig aussehenden Getränken und einem Wächter, der hinter der Theke stand und mir kurz freundlich zulächelte als ich eintrat. Vermutlich war er einer dieser Kerle, die sich die Nächte mit unterbezahlten Jobs um die Ohren schlugen, um ihr Taschengeld aufzubessern oder sich ihr Studium zu finanzieren. Meine Augen suchten bereits die Regale ab, ehe ich mir dessen richtig bewusst wurde. Ich suchte eine ganz spezielle Kalorienbombe: Carashock, die himmlischste aller Süßigkeiten! Ein Schokoriegel, dessen Inneres einzig und allein aus flüssigem Karamell bestand. Ich wollte noch einmal dieses Gefühl auf meiner Zunge erleben, wenn man die schokoladige Hülle knackte und das süße Zeug sich im Mundraum verteilte, ehe es für mich keine Bedeutung mehr haben würde. Ich durchstreifte die Gänge und konnte es nicht finden, meine Vorfreude und die Hoffnung, es noch zu finden, verschwanden zusehends.

"Kann ich Dir helfen?" , fragte der rothaarige Typ an der Kasse.

Ich ging hin und sagte ihm, was ich suchte.

"Nee, das haben wir leider nicht, sorry."

"Oh." , sagte ich nur und in diesem Augenblick konnte ich mich an keine größere Enttäuschung in meinem Leben erinnern.

"Dann noch 'nen schönen Abend." , schob ich hinterher und wandte mich zum gehen.

Er hob seine Hand und winkte lässig zum Abschied. Als ich den Laden wieder verließ machte mir der Regen sehr wohl etwas aus und ich beeilte mich zurück ins Auto zu kommen.

"Schade." , sagte ich, als ich die Wagentür hinter mir zuzog.

"Nicht erfolgreich gewesen?"

"Nein, sie hatten kein Carashock."

"Was ist das denn?" , fragte Edward ehrlich interessiert.

Hätte ich nicht bereits gewusst, dass er ein Vampir und bereits 1918 gestorben war, hätte ich spätestens jetzt angefangen Fragen zu stellen. Jedes Kind in Amerika kannte Carashock. Ich konnte nur lächelnd den Kopf schütteln, ehe ich ihm seine Frage beantwortete.

"Es ist eine der leckersten Sachen auf dieser Erde." , schwor ich, "Und ich hätte es so gerne noch ein letztes Mal gegessen."

"Sollen wir noch woanders hinfahren?"

"Ach, Quatsch!" , sagte ich, "So wichtig ist das jetzt auch wieder nicht."

Und so fuhren wir wieder los, weiter unserem Ziel entgegen.


	9. Wie es ist zu sterben

Als wir die Lichtung erreichten, schien es als hätte jemand an dieser Stelle die Bäume auseinander geschoben um den Boden zu wässern. Sich auf der ungeschützten Ebene niederzulassen hätte bei diesem Wetter wenig Sinn gehabt. Im Nu wäre man davon gespült worden, vermutete ich schmunzelnd, während ich die Pfützen, die kleinen Seen ähnelten, betrachtete. Dennoch fanden wir am Rand der Lichtung, dort wo der Wald begann, ein Plätzchen, das trocken war. Unter dem schützenden Geäst der Nadelbäume ließen wir uns nieder und sahen zu, wie die dicken Regentropfen auf die durchweichte Erde klatschten. Edward hielt mich in seinen Armen und ich schmiegte mich ganz dicht an ihn. Es ging mir gut, auch mit dem Wissen, dass ich morgen etwa um dieselbe Zeit wieder hier sein würde…um zu sterben.

"Ich liebe Dich." , flüsterte ich Edward zu und drückte mich noch enger an ihn.

Er sah mich an, küsste mich auf die Stirn und fragte:

"Hier ist es also? Hier soll es passieren?"

Ich hatte ihm nichts verraten, hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass der Biss hier stattfinden sollte, aber er wusste es. Ich fragte nicht weiter nach, wie er zu dieser Schlussfolgerung gekommen war, ich vermutete, dass das, was uns im tiefsten Inneren verband, ihn zu diesem Ergebnis hatte kommen lassen.

"Ja." , hauchte ich und schwieg danach.

Auch Edward sagte nichts, aber in einer stillschweigenden Art und Weise waren wir beide überzeugt davon, dass hier der einzige Ort sein konnte, an dem es passieren sollte. Eine kleine Ewigkeit war nur das angenehme Prasseln des Regens und das Rascheln der Äste im Wind zu hören, ehe ich den Mut fasste die Frage zu stellen, die mir augenblicklich am schwersten auf der Seele lag. Ich machte mich von Edward los und sah ihm in die Augen, in denen das Leuchten des Goldes langsam seinen Glanz verlor und dunkler zu werden begann.

"Wie ist es, wenn man stirbt?" , brachte ich schließlich heraus, auch wenn meine Stimme etwas brüchig klang.

Edward zögerte einen Moment mit seiner Antwort, ehe er sagte:

"Bella, es ist so lange her…"

"Bitte versuch Dich zu erinnern, für mich!"

Er hielt wieder inne, ehe er weiter sprach:

"Hinzu kommt, dass ich im Delirium lag. Ich weiß nicht, wie sehr das meine Wahrnehmung verändert oder ausgelöscht hat."

"Fürchtest Du Dich, es mir zu sagen, weil Du Angst hast, ich könnte mich dann doch noch einmal umentscheiden?"

Edward sah mit einem Mal nachdenklich aus.

"Nein" , antwortete er, "eigentlich nicht, jetzt nicht mehr."

"Gut, das hatte ich auch nicht vor."

"Fürchtest Du Dich vor dem Tod, Bella?"

Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

"Ja." , antwortete ich ehrlich und es bedurfte keinerlei weiterer Erklärung.

"Das musste Dich nicht. Der Tod ist sanft…"

Er hörte auf mir in die Augen zu schauen, wandte seinen Blick ab und verriet so, dass er nicht ganz die Wahrheit sprach. Mein Herz begann noch lauter in meiner Brust zu pochen.

"Aber…?" , fragte ich zaghaft.

"Es ist nicht das Sterben, vor dem Du Dich fürchten musst." , er machte eine Pause und schloss kurz die Augen.

Er dachte nach, versuchte krampfhaft sich zu erinnern. Während dieses Augenblicks schien es als versuche er die Geister vergangener Zeiten zu vertreiben. Ich wollte fragen, was denn denn sei, wovor ich mich fürchten musste, schwieg dann aber doch, einerseits weil ich die Antwort fürchtete, andererseits, weil ich abwarten wollte, was Edward als nächstes sagen würde.

"Sterben ist als würde jemand alle Geräusche der Welt ganz langsam ausblenden, es wird leise, dann still und die Farben um Dich herum verblassen, die Welt wird grau, dann schwarz. Dunkelheit umgibt Dich, aber es ist keine Dunkelheit, vor der man sich fürchten muss. Unbeschreibliche Zufriedenheit lullt Dich ein und Du fühlst Dich als stündest Du zum allerersten Mal in Deinem Leben an der Schwelle zum erholsamen Schlaf, die ganze Müdigkeit und Last fällt von Deinen Schultern, während Du hinüber gleitest in den Tod, Du sehnst Dich danach Deine Augen zu schließen und Dich diesem Gefühl ganz hinzugeben. Kein schwarzer Mann, kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels, nur alles verschattende Finsternis und Frieden, die Dich gemeinsam einlullen, in dem Moment, da Dein Herz aufhört zu schlagen."

Ein Schauer lief meinen Rücken hinab, was er erzählte klang schön, märchenhaft schön. Und doch konnte ich spüren, dass er noch immer etwas von seinem Wissen vor mir zurückhielt. Ich war unschlüssig, ob ich nachhaken sollte, wollte ich überhaupt wissen, was er noch zu sagen hatte? War meine Neugier stärker als meine Furcht?

"Was noch Edward? Ich spüre doch, dass Dir noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen liegt."

Er atmete tief ein und seufzte hörbar.

"Bist Du sicher, dass Du es wissen möchtest?"

Mit dieser Frage sah er mir starr in die Augen und irgendetwas in der Art, wie er diese Frage stellte, beunruhigte mich. Wollte ich es wissen? Was immer er mir zu sagen hatte, es würde doch passieren, mein Entschluss stand fest, oder etwa nicht? Doch, nichts auf der Welt würde mich jetzt noch davon abbringen ein Vampir zu werden und mit Edward zusammen zu sein. Nichts! Auch wenn Ungewissheit und Zweifel mich immer noch heimsuchten. Aber hey, zumindest konnte ich mit Edwards Hilfe einen Großteil der Unsicherheit ausmerzen, also nickte ich und schob ein leises Ja hinterher.

"Es ist der Biss, Bella." , er machte wieder eine Pause, wohl um abzuschätzen, ob ich noch Stopp oder etwas in der Art rufen würde, aber ich war fest entschlossen, mir alles anzuhören, was er zu sagen hatte.

"An den Biss kann ich mich am deutlichsten erinnern. Ist auch alles andere verschwommen und unwirklich, so kann ich doch immer noch ganz klar und wahrhaftig den Schmerz spüren, wenn ich mich an ihn zurückerinnere. Ich hatte wochenlang nur dagelegen und vor mich hinvegetiert, die Welt um mich herum war wie in einen Nebel gehüllt und die Menschen, die an mein Krankenbett traten, waren wie Traumgestalten. Aber als Carlisle mich biss, da war es als würde dieser unsagbare Schmerz mir all die Grausamkeit der Wirklichkeit zurückgeben, ich war zurück, zurück in der Welt des Bewusstseins, dort wo Schmerz wirklich existierte. Tränen der Qual traten in meine Augen und Panik bemächtigte sich meiner…"

Er hielt kurz inne und betrachtete mich. Ich hatte ihm gebannt und mit leichtem, stärker werdenden Entsetzen gelauscht, aber ich winkte nicht ab, nickte nur, um ihm zu signalisieren, er solle weiter erzählen.

"Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass der Biss mich völlig überrumpelt hat, nur deswegen war das Gefühl der Panik so stark, ich wusste nicht, was mit mir geschah. Ich war völlig unvorbereitet, als der Schmerz mich traf. In dieser Hinsicht wird für Dich alles viel leichter."

Leichter. Stimmte das, war das wirklich die Wahrheit? Ich glaubte schon, dass Vorbereitung und Wissen, was einen erwartet, vieles einfacher macht, aber ich glaubte nicht, dass das den eigentlichen Schmerz nehmen konnte.

"Erzähl mir davon, Edward, erzähl mir davon, wie es war als Carlisle Dich gebissen hat."

"Nun ja…, wie gesagt, das alles hat mich völlig unvorbereitet getroffen, ich wusste nicht, was passierte, ich konnte nur Carlisles Hand an meiner Kehle spüren, die verhindern sollte, dass ich mich bewegte, dass der Schmerz noch größer als nötig wurde. Und dann dieses brennende Eintauchen seiner Zähne in meine Haut. Zuerst war es wie eine kleine Schnittwunde, aber die Schmerzen bohrten sich schier endlos immer tiefer in meinen Hals. Ich wollte schreien, aber ich hatte keine Kraft dazu. Ich wollte mich losreißen und konnte mich doch nicht bewegen. Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen, also ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie das Gift sich seinen Weg über die Adern meines Körpers bahnte, es war als würde ich von innen heraus verbrennen. Als das Gift durch den Kreislauf der Blutbahnen schließlich mein Herz erreichte, begann das Sterben und es war so schön zu fühlen, dass der Schmerz in mir endlich begann nachzulassen, dass er verblasste, je mehr Aussetzer mein Herz hatte. Schließlich hörte es ganz auf zu schlagen und Friede und Wohlergehen hüllten mich ein. Alles Denken erlosch und das Bewusstsein erstarb und alle Erinnerungen trieben fort auf dem endlosen Meer des Vergessens. Aber es war nicht das Ende, wie als würde er sich von ferne anschleichen, kehrte still und heimlich der Schmerz zurück. Genauso wie er langsam ausgeblendet worden war, kehrte er nun zunächst schmächtig zurück und wurde immer stärker bis er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Drei Tage, Bella, drei Tage dauert es bis die Verwandlung abgeschlossen ist, drei Tage voller Höllenqualen, voller Feuer, das Dich von innen heraus zu verbrennen scheint, ehe Du aufwachst und die Welt mit anderen Augen siehst."

Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber alle Worte der Welt schienen irgendwie ihren Sinn verloren zu haben. Ich schluckte erst einmal und war erstaunt und ein wenig entsetzt über Edwards ehrliche Art. Er hatte nichts ausgeschmückt, nichts schön geredet, hatte mir alle hässlichen Seiten der Verwandlung offen dargelegt. Ließ mir die Wahl, meine Entscheidung noch einmal zu überdenken. Irgendein altruistischer Teil von Edward hoffte vielleicht noch immer darauf, dass ich meine Entscheidung widerrufen und es doch vorziehen würde am Leben zu bleiben.

"Glaubst Du, dass morgen die Sonne scheint?" , fragte ich völlig zusammenhangslos.

Edward sah mich fragend lächelnd an.

"Ich würde so gerne noch einmal einen Sonnenuntergang mit meinen menschlichen Augen sehen, die Wärme auf meiner Haut spüren, bevor sie unempfindlich wird für alle thermischen Einflüsse."

Irgendwie machte mich diese Endgültigkeit, die mich umgab, ein wenig schwermütig. Das war alles, Edwards Schilderung hätte mich abschrecken sollen, stattdessen hatte sie mich ein kleines Bisschen beruhigt, wusste ich nun doch, auf was ich mich einstellen musste, was mich erwarten würde.

"Fährst Du mich nach Hause?" , bat ich.

Da strich er mir durchs Haar und küsste so sanft meine Lippen, dass mir heiß und kalt zugleich wurde. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss und ließ zu, dass er mich sanft zurück in die Moosdecke drückte. Als ich da lag und er von mir abließ, sah ich ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er beugte sich hinab zu mir und flüsterte in mein Ohr:

"Ich bewundere Deine Courage, Bella."

Er berührte erneut meine Lippen mit seinen und begann sich meinen Hals hinabzuküssen. Das machte mich ganz verrückt und ich dachte an morgen. Obwohl ich nun wusste, dass Schmerzen mich erwarten würde, konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass der Vampirbiss an sich noch immer etwas ungemein Erotisches für mich war. Ich schloss die Augen und konnte fühlen, wie mein Körper unter Edwards Küssen nach mehr verlangte, aber er ließ von mir ab und Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit.

"Können wir es nicht noch einmal versuchen?" , flehte ich und sah sofort an Edwards hämischem Grinsen, dass ich mir das abschminken konnte.

"Die paar Tage wirst Du doch wohl noch abwarten können, Bella! Danach gibt's kein Halten mehr, versprochen." , er lachte.

Und obwohl ich enttäuscht war, musste ich auch lachen.

"Nun gut," , sagte er schließlich und half mir hoch, "fahren wir nach Hause."


	10. Genieße den Schlaf

Charlie war nicht zuhause, als ich mit Edward zurückkehrte. Oben in meinem Zimmer klatschte der Regen gegen mein Fenster und Gewitterwolken hatten den Abendhimmel schneller verdunkelt als es um diese Uhrzeit normal gewesen wäre. Wieder hier zu sein erfüllte mich erneut mit Melancholie, überall im Haus hing das Gefühl von Abschied grabesschwer in der Luft. Gedankenverloren setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und starrte ins Leere, ließ Edwards Hand nicht los und registrierte doch nicht, dass ich sie immer noch festhielt. Edward setzte sich neben mich und strich mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

"Du weißt, dass Du immer noch Nein sagen kannst, nicht wahr, Bella?"

Ich sah ihn an:

"Das ist es nicht. Es ist wegen Charlie…"

Unten fiel die Tür ins Schloss als ich meinen Satz ausgesprochen und unvollendet im Raum hängen ließ.

"Hi, Bella!" , rief Charlie nach oben und augenblicklich konnte ich spüren wie mein Herz zersprang, ich schloss die Augen und eine einsame Träne suchte sich ihren Weg, ehe ich antworten konnte. Ich hörte, wie er die Stufen hinaufkam und ehe ich Edward noch bitten konnte zu gehen, war er schon aus dem Fenster verschwunden. Es klopfte an meiner Türe.

"Ja." , sagte ich und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, gerade soweit, dass Charlies Kopf hindurchpasste und um die Ecke lugen konnte.

Verstohlen wischte ich die Träne fort, die unaufhaltsam ihren Weg meine Wange hinab gesucht hatte. Ich versuchte ein Lächeln und wusste nicht, wie überzeugend es war.

"Morgen, nur Du und ich, ja, Bella?"

Ich nickte überschwänglich und musste nun tatsächlich lachen, auch wenn ich gleichzeitig versuchte meine Tränen und Schluchzer zu ersticken.

"Gut." , sagte Charlie und lächelte warm, ehe sein Kopf sich wieder zurückzog und aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Leise wurde die Tür zugezogen. Durch den Schleier, der meine tränennassen Augen verhüllte, fixierte ich den Punkt, an dem eben noch mein Vater gestanden hatte. Ohne dass ich es bemerkte kehrte Edward an meine Seite zurück und umarmte mich von hinten. Im ersten Moment zuckte ich zusammen, weil ich ihn nicht gehört hatte, doch dann sank ich kraftlos zurück und suchte seine Nähe, die allein die Kraft besaß mir ein wenig Trost zu geben.

"Es wird alles gut, Bella. Es klingt bitter, aber Abschied schmerzt nur eine Weile und wenn Du auch glaubst, er bringt Dich um, so wird Dich die Zeit letztendlich doch von ihm heilen. Und Charlie wird es genauso ergehen. Vertrau mir, ich musste diese Erfahrung mehr als einmal machen. Ich weiß, augenblicklich können Dich meine Worte nicht trösten, aber behalte sie in Erinnerung, vielleicht können sie Dir wenigstens ein kleines Licht sein, Dir Gewissheit geben, dass Schmerz etwas ist, das mit der Zeit versiegt."

Ich lauschte und weinte mein leises Weinen, wie ich es die letzten Tage so oft getan hatte. Ich wusste, Edward würde Recht behalten. Der Mensch ist so konstruiert, dass er mit schweren Verlusten fertig werden kann, andernfalls würde er zugrunde gehen. Ich erinnerte mich an den Tod meiner Großmutter, er war plötzlich und unerwartet gekommen. Ich hatte geweint und geweint und beinahe gewusst, dass es kein Morgen mehr geben würde, so sehr hatte der Abschied von ihr geschmerzt, aber ich lebte weiter, trauerte und vergoss unzählige Tränen, aber ich überlebte und die Zeit half mir zu akzeptieren, was nicht zu ändern war. So würde es wieder passieren, mir und ich hoffte eindringlich, dass auch Charlie stark genug war, ganz zu schweigen von Mom und Phil. Ich löste mich aus Edwards Umarmung, wandte mich zu ihm und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Ich drückte mich ganz fest an ihn und mein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter. So verharrte ich noch einige Zeit und schluchzte weiter. Dass er meine enge Umarmung erwiderte war so ungemein tröstlich in jenem Moment, dass ich fast sichtbar die Liebe wahrnehmen konnte, die uns verband, als stünde sie als leibhaftige Person neben uns und hielte schützend ihr Hände über uns. Ich ließ etwas von Edward ab, damit ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Du hast Recht, alles wird gut." , sagte ich, während ich meine Augen trocken wischte.

Ich konnte diese Aussage nicht so überzeugend herausbringen wie er es getan hatte, aber tief im Herzen wusste ich, dass es stimmte.

"Ich werde jetzt hinuntergehen und mich noch etwas zu Charlie setzen…ein letztes Mal." , ich schluckte.

Edward strich mir übers Haar, er verstand mich, so gut wie mich kein anderer jemals verstanden hatte.

"Soll ich hier bleiben?" , fragte er.

Ich dachte kurz darüber nach und verneinte. Er akzeptierte ohne ein Widerwort.

"Dann schlaf gut, ganz besonders gut, bedenke, es wird das allerletzte Mal sein, dass Du schläfst. Genieß es und vergiss nie dieses unglaublich befriedigende Gefühl, wenn Du erschöpft ins Bett gehst und der Schlaf Dich in seine befreienden Arme schließt. Vergiss es nie, Bella!" , er sprach eindringlich, küsste meine Nasenspitze und erhob sich vom Bett.

"Wie geht es weiter?" , wollte ich wissen.

"Ich hole Dich morgen Abend ab, kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte:

"Was machst Du morgen, wenn ich den Tag mit Charlie verbringe?"

Er lächelte:

"Ich gehe auf Nummer sicher und fahre morgen noch einmal ins Gebirge, um zu jagen."

"Ah." , sagte ich und verstand und war mir plötzlich wieder des enormen Risikos bewusst, dem ich mich aussetze.

Ich fasste all meinen Mut zusammen, um _Bis Morgen _zu sagen und Edward für heute verabschieden zu können. Er küsste mich sanft auf den Mund und verschwand aus dem Fenster. Ich zwang mich, mich zusammenzureißen und so zu tun als wäre es ein ganz normaler Samstagabend. Ich würde noch ein wenig gemeinsam mit Charlie fernsehen, ehe ich zu Bett ging, so wie ich es schon öfter getan hatte. Das war mein Plan für meinen letzten Abend, an dem ich danach schlafen würde, für meinen letzten Abend mit meinem Vater. Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann öffnete ich meine Zimmertüre und stieg die Treppen hinab.

Ich konnte bereits das bläulich schimmernde Licht des Fernsehers sehen als ich am Ende der Treppe ankam, der Ton verriet mir, dass irgendein Baseballspiel lief. Aber das Programm interessierte mich herzlich wenig, es ging nur darum die Zeit, die mir noch zur Verfügung stand, mit Charlie zu verbringen.

"Hi!" , sagte ich als ich die Couch, auf der er saß, erreicht hatte und versuchte ungezwungen zu klingen.

"Hey, Bella." , sagte er und sah mich kurz an, ehe sein Blick auf den Bildschirm zurückwanderte.

Ich setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf den Sessel und beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Wie würde er sich wohl verhalten, wenn er wüsste, dass die letzten gemeinsamen Stunden mit mir begonnen hatten?

"Wer spielt?" , fragte ich beiläufig.

"Red Sox gegen die Yankees."

Es wurde nichts weiter zwischen uns gesprochen bis zum Ende des Spiels, dass die Red Sox natürlich wieder einmal verloren hatten. Charlie drückte den Aus-Knopf auf der Fernbedienung und wandte sich mir zu:

"Und, was machen wir morgen?"

Diese Frage überforderte mich ein wenig, ich wollte nur, dass wir beisammen waren, wie die Gestaltung des Tages aussehen sollte, darüber hatte ich mir überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht.

"Ich weiß nicht." , sagte ich, "Wir werden sehen, auf jeden Fall koche ich uns morgen Nachmittag etwas, der Rest wird sich zeigen. Aber wenn ich bis zehn nicht aufgestanden bin, weck mich bitte."

Ich war in einer kleinen Zwickmühle gewesen, was den Konflikt zwischen dem letzten Mal ausschlafen und den restlichen Stunden, die ich mit Charlie verbringen konnte. anging, und auf diesem Wege hatte ich mich praktisch für die goldene Mitte entschieden.

"Ist gut." , sagte Charlie, "Ich überleg mir was, was wir machen können."

Ich lächelte ihn an und sagte:

"Alles klar, man darf gespannt sein. Dann gehe ich jetzt ins Bett."

Ich erhob mich vom Sessel, ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

"Gute Nacht." , flüsterte ich.

Er sah etwas überrascht aus, war es doch sonst gar nicht meine Art ihn zu umarmen. Aber er versuchte es so gut es ging zu verbergen.

"Gute Nacht, ich werde auch gleich ins Bett gehen."

Ich verließ ihn und bewunderte mich selbst, dass ich die Situation so gut gemeistert hatte. Im Moment war mir nicht so sehr nach Heulen zumute. Ich machte mich also bettfertig und kroch in die Federn. Ich versuchte mich auf das zu konzentrieren, was Edward mir nahe gelegt hatte, aber meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Augenblicklich gab es einfach zu viel, das mich beschäftigte. Als ich jedoch registrierte, dass ich beinahe unmerklich in den Schlaf abdriftete, zwang ich mich noch einmal dazu die Augen zu öffnen und wahrzunehmen, was gerade geschah: Müdigkeit erfüllte meinen Körper, der es mir sehr übel nahm, dass ich noch einmal die Augen geöffnet hatte, anstatt ihm das zu geben, wonach er sich augenblicklich am meisten sehnte. Da war es also, das Gefühl von matter Erschöpftheit und die Erlösung, die zum greifen nah war. Der Schlaf stand bereits an meinem Bett und wartete geduldig und liebevoll, dass ich mich ihm hingab, mich in seine behütenden Arme legte. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss die Ruhe, die meinen Körper erfüllte, spürte wie die Anspannung des Tages von mir abfiel und einem Gefühl vollständiger Zufriedenheit Platz machte. Mit dem Bewusstsein, dass ich dies das letzte Mal erleben durfte, das aber mehr und mehr verblasste, je weiter ich in den Schlaf sank, schlief ich ein, ein letztes Mal.


	11. Der letzte Tag mit Charlie I

Ich schlief die ganze Nacht durch, ruhig und friedlich, eingelullt im seligen Nebel aus dem Land der Träume, der für einige Stunden meine Sorgen und Ängste ausblendete. Ich erwachte erst als es am nächsten Morgen an meiner Tür klopfte. Verschlafen, aber so erholt wie schon lange nicht mehr, öffnete ich die Augen.

"Ja?" , nuschelte ich.

Die Tür ging auf und Charlie kam herein, in den Händen ein reich gedecktes Tablett. Für einen Moment, in dem ich desorientiert und zeitlos war, vermutlich noch als Folge des erst kürzlich unterbrochenen Schlafes, glaubte ich, ich hätte Geburtstag, doch die Realität stürzte wie ein Steinschlag auf mich ein. Ich wusste wieder, was los war, warum Charlie mich mit diesem Frühstück überraschte. Eine Welle von unkontrollierten Gefühlen wollte über mich hinwegrollen, aber ich schaffte es, sie aufzuhalten. Stattdessen sagte ich nur:

"Oh mein Gott, ist das alles für mich?"

Charlie lachte.

"Du hast so oft für mich gekocht, da muss ich mich an Deinem letzten Tag hier doch wenigstens ein Bisschen revanchieren."

_Mein letzter Tag hier _hallte es in meinem Schädel wieder. Für einen Augenblick war ich mir sicher, dass ich keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen würde, aber Charlie sah mich so erwartungsvoll und überschwänglich an, dass allein er es vollbrachte, dass mein Appetit erwachte. Es war schön, ihn so zu sehen, auch wenn mich der Grund für seine Bemühungen traurig stimmte. Wie viele Tage hatten wir einfach so nebeneinanderher gelebt? So viele verschwendete Stunden, soviel verlorene Zeit, dachte ich.

"Entschuldige, kochen ist einfach nicht, das ist alles, was ich Dir bieten kann." , er lachte wieder und das erwärmte mein Herz.

"Machst Du Witze?" , fragte ich, "Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet, das ist mehr als ich je essen kann!"

Er kam näher an mein Bett, während ich mich aufsetzte, so dass er das Tablett auf meinem Schoß abstellen konnte. Ich war erstaunt, sogar frisch gepresster Orangensaft, Honig und frisch gebackene Brötchen. Ich aß und trank genüsslich, immer im Hinterkopf, dass es einige der letzten Lebensmittel sein würden, die ich je zu mir nehmen würde. Und alles schmeckte so unglaublich gut als würde ich es zum allerersten Mal in meinem Leben kosten. Wir sprachen nicht, aber dennoch waren wir uns in dieser schweigenden Weise ganz nah, verbunden als Vater und Tochter. Als ich fertig gegessen hatte, glaubte ich, ich müsste jeden Moment platzen, so voll war ich.

"Dann zieh Dich mal an." , sagte Charlie, "Wir wollen dann los."

Er versuchte geheimnisvoll zu klingen, schaffte es jedoch nicht sehr überzeugend. Was konnte man hier in diesem Kaff am Ende der Welt schon Großartiges unternehmen? Was es auch war, ich war mit Charlie zusammen, alles andere war unwichtig. Ich gehorchte ihm also und ging unter die Dusche, genoss ein letztes Mal das Prickeln, dass das warme Wasser auf meiner Haut erzeugte und schlüpfte in Jeans und Pullover. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster meines Zimmers verriet mir, dass Charlie bereits unten am Wagen auf mich wartete. Schnell zog ich noch meine Regenjacke an, in der weisen Voraussicht, dass der trübe Himmel nicht lange frei von Regen sein würde, und lief die Stufen hinab zur Haustür. Nur eine winzige Zeitspanne später saß ich mit Charlie im fahrenden Auto. Ich überlegte, ob ich ihn fragen sollte, wohin der Weg uns führte, während ich im Radio Elvis lauschte. Als das Lied ausgeblendet wurde, war ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, ihn nicht zu fragen. Er wollte mich überraschen und das wollte ich ihm nicht kaputt machen.

Wir fuhren eine ganze Zeit lang, ehe mich die Gewissheit wie ein Stein traf. Weil wir uns einmal mehr nichts zu sagen hatten, hatte ich meinen Blick verträumt aus dem Fenster gerichtet und die vorbeirauschende Landschaft betrachtet. Mein Gehirn hatte währenddessen scheinbar auf Leerlauf geschaltet, denn ich dachte nicht bewusst an etwas, während ich so vor mich hin blickte. Es war mehr ein unterbewusstes Erkennen als der wirkliche Gedanke daran, dass ich diesen Weg, den wir beschritten hatten, in und auswendig kannte, weil ich ihn schon so oft entlanggefahren war. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in meiner Magengegend breit. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Ich versuchte bewusst tief ein- und auszuatmen, ehe ich mir Gewissheit verschaffte. Als ich Charlie fragte, kannte ich bereits seine Antwort.

"Fahren wir nach La Push?"

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie meine Frage geklungen hatte. Zögernd, kleinlaut, panisch? Ich hoffte, dass Charlie nichts von meinem Gefühlssturm bemerkte, der in meinem Inneren tobte. Er nahm kurz den Blick von der Straße und sah mich lächelnd an. Er versuchte nicht, so zu tun als stimmte es nicht oder die Geheimniskrämerei aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Erraten." , sagte er einfach nur.

Ich war zwischen dem Drang loszuheulen oder hysterisch loszulachen hin und her gerissen. Erstaunlicherweise besaß ich genug Selbstbeherrschung keines von beiden zu tun. Als ich nicht reagierte, nichts sagte, nur aus der Windschutzscheibe starrte als hätte ich auf der Straße ein Ungeheuer erblickt, fügte Charlie hinzu:

"Ich dachte, es wäre eine nette Idee. Mit La Push verbinde ich viele schöne Vater-Tochter-Erinnerungen, es war immer so etwas wie _Unser Platz_."

Das stimmte, wir waren oft zusammen dort gewesen und ich liebte La Push ebenfalls, ich konnte stundenlang am Strand sitzen und das raue Meer betrachten, wie es vom Wind hin und her gepeitscht wurde. Ganz zu schweigen von der Gastfreundschaft der Quileute. Ich verband viele schöne Erinnerungen mit La Push…mit Jacob. In meine Gedanken hinein sagte Charlie:

"Gegen Mittag sind wir bei Billy zum Essen eingeladen."

Er hatte es zwar nicht erwähnt, aber ich wusste, Jacob würde auch da sein. Er würde mich sehen und sofort wissen, was in mir vorgeht, was mich bedrückt. Charlie hatte es nur gut gemeint, aber er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was er mir mit diesem Ausflug antat. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft mich vor Jacob zu rechtfertigen, nicht heute. Er würde auf mich einreden und alles noch schwieriger machen. Schuldgefühle, weil ich mich gegen ihn entschieden hatte und weil ich bereit war freiwillig ein Vampir zu werden, durch meinen geliebten Edward, würden mich aufwühlen und an den Rand des Ertragbaren bringen, denn letztlich würde alles nur zu einem führen: Einem zweiter Abschied von einer geliebten Person. Wie viel konnte ein Mensch ertragen? Ich musste mich von Charlie trennen, von ihm verabschieden mit dem Hintergrundwissen, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen durfte, dass er glauben würde, ich wäre tot. Dann der Abschied von Jacob, der mich immer noch liebte und von dem ich wusste, dass er mir meine Entscheidung nie ganz verzeihen würde. Vielleicht konnte ich ihn eines Tages wiedersehen, aber fest stand, dass bis dahin eine lange Zeit würde vergehen müssen. Und würde dieser Tag irgendwann kommen, so würde doch alles für immer verändert sein. Vampir und Werwolf, konnte eine solche Freundschaft funktionieren? Nach allem, was ich gehört und erlebt hatte, machte ich mir keine großen Hoffnungen. Und mein eigener Tod. All das zusammen erschien mir wie eine unsagbar schwere Last, ich glaubte nicht, dass ein anderer Mensch jemals ein so schweres Kreuz hatte tragen müssen und wusste im gleichen Moment wie egoistisch dieser Gedanke war. Ich hätte mich gerne in Edwards trostspendende Arme geworfen, aber er war nicht hier. Ich war ganz allein mit meiner Bürde und es war niemand da, dem ich mein Herz ausschütten konnte


	12. Der letzte Tag mit Charlie II

Es war bereits Mittag als wir La Push erreichten und so blieb keine Zeit um vor dem Essen noch an den Strand zu gehen. Charlie fuhr die Straße an den Klippen entlang, wo sich tief unter uns die Wellen an dem harten Fels brachen. So wie der Wind erbarmungslos das Meer peitschte schien es als hätte jemand den Sturm, der meine Seele heimsuchte, auf eine lebendige Leinwand gebannt. Die Wolken waren grau und das Land lag trostlos da, als wäre es müde geworden, dem ständig währenden Wind zu trotzen. Resignation erfüllte die Welt, nahm mich bei der Hand und führte mich auf finsteren Pfaden, die unausweichlich geworden waren. Ich konnte spüren, dass diese Resignation begann auch auf Charlie abzufärben. Aber er sagte nichts, er schwieg, genauso wie ich. Ich nehme an, dass er genau wie ich erkannt hatte, dass ein Abschied unumgänglich geworden war, dass nur noch ein paar gemeinsame Stunden dazwischen lagen, auch wenn ihm natürlich das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe nicht bewusst war.

Er bog ab und schon bald rückte Billys Hütte in Sicht. Jacob hatte auf den Stufen vor der Türe gesessen, doch jetzt, da er uns erblickte, stand er auf und winkte uns freudig zu. _Augen zu und durch _sprach ein innerer Selbsterhaltungstrieb zu mir. So leicht daher gesagt, dachte ich bei mir und war mir doch darüber im Klaren, dass mir gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, alles, was nun folgte, musste passieren, es gab kein Entkommen. Ausharren und ertragen, mehr konnte ich nicht tun. Der Wagen hielt an und Charlie stieg lässig aus.

"Hey, Jacob!" , rief er freundschaftlich und winkte ebenfalls, "Wo ist Billy?"

"Drinnen. Die geborene Hausfrau, er hantiert schon den ganzen Vormittag in der Küche."

Ehe ich mich versah war Charlie im Haus verschwunden. Ich versteifte mich in meinem Sitz, bevor mir bewusst wurde, dass auch von mir erwartet wurde, dass ich das Auto verließ. Doch bevor ich mich bewegen konnte, sah ich bereits Jacob durch die Windschutzscheibe auf mich zu kommen. Er erreichte mich in dem Moment als ich die Wagentür aufgestoßen hatte.

"Hi, Bella!" , ich bemerkte sofort die überschwängliche Freude in seiner Stimme mich wiederzusehen, aber er trat nicht näher zu mir. Er schien hin und her gerissen zu sein zwischen dem Wunsch, mich in die Arme zu schließen und dem Befehl, den er sich selbst erteilt hatte, einen angemessenen Abstand zu mir zu halten. Ich gehörte nun jemand anderem und er wusste das. Er hatte mühsam und lange um mich gekämpft und letztlich doch verloren. Eine bittere Erkenntnis. Auch ich empfand das Bedürfnis, ihn zu umarmen, hielt mich aber zurück, zuviel Vertrautheit hätte alles nur noch schwieriger gemacht.

"Hey, Jacob." , sagte ich nur und einen Moment lang sahen wir uns einfach nur in die Augen, ehe ich meinen Blick abwandte, weil ich fühlte wie meine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

Die Situation mit Jacob war in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht so kompliziert wie die mit meinem Vater, hier musste ich mich nicht verstellen, Jacob wusste, wie der Hase lief. Mit seiner linken Hand ergriff er mein Kinn und zwang mich so, ihn wieder anzusehen. Was ich in seinem Blick fand, war Sorge, Liebe, Freundschaft und, was am schlimmsten zu ertragen war, Wissen. Einen Augenblick noch sahen wir uns an, ehe mir eine Träne entwich und eine glitzernde Spur auf meiner Wange hinterließ, während sie unaufhaltsam hinabrollte. Er lächelte ein wenig unsicher:

"Doch traurig, dass Du mich in den Wind geschossen hast?"

Es sollte witzig sein, aber mir war ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen zumute. Er wurde sofort wieder ernst und ließ seine Hand sinken. Ich schaffte es endlich aus dem Auto auszusteigen, wischte mir energisch die Träne fort und wandte mich zum Gehen.

"Komm, lassen wir Billy und Charlie nicht warten." , sagte ich und wollte mich in Bewegung setzen, doch Jacob griff mich an der Schulter und drehte mich zu sich.

"Es wird sehr bald passieren, oder?" , fragte er.

Ich wusste nicht sicher, ob er nur fragte, weil es das war, was er am meisten fürchtete oder weil er erkannt hatte, dass es das und alle Konsequenzen, die es mit sich zog, war, was mich so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Ich schwieg einen Moment, nicht so sehr, weil ich nichts zu sagen hatte, es gab viel Unausgesprochenes, was ich ihm augenblicklich gerne mitgeteilt, gerne erklärt hätte, sondern viel mehr, weil ich krampfhaft dagegen ankämpfte einen Tränensturm, der sich unaufhaltsam anbahnte, zurückzudrängen. Ich nickte, schwer bemüht, mich unter Kontrolle zu halten:

"Noch heute." , presste ich hervor.

Es folgte nichts von dem, was ich erwartet hatte. Jacob wurde nicht wütend, er versuchte nicht, mich zu bekehren. Er wandte nur seinen Blick von mir ab und sein Gesichtsausdruck war so schmerzverzerrt, dass es beinahe kaum zu ertragen war. Er schloss kurz die Augen und ich hörte, wie er bewusst tief durchatmete, ehe er sie wieder aufschlug und mich unendlich traurig ansah. Es schien als wäre alle Kraft aus ihm gewichen als er sagte:

"Dann verliere ich Dich für immer."

Ich wollte etwas dagegen sagen, wusste aber gleichzeitig doch, dass er Recht hatte, dass alle Worte der Welt in diesem Augenblick ihren Sinn verloren hatten und so schwieg ich. Resignation hatte den starken Wolf verletzt und er war nun nicht viel mehr als ein verwundetes, verendendes Tier. Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte viel mehr als wenn er sich wie erwartet verhalten hätte, wenn er auf Edward geflucht hätte oder mich mit aller Macht versucht hätte zu überreden, es nicht zu tun.

"Bella, ich…" , setzte er an, doch ich legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf, während ich hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern versuchte die Träne zurückzudrängen.

Er verstand und versuchte nicht erneut den Satz zu vollenden als ich meine Hand zurückzog. Ich atmete einige Male tief durch, ehe ich mich soweit unter Kontrolle glaubte, dass ich bereit war gemeinsam mit Jacob hineinzugehen.

Das ganze Haus war von Essensduft erfüllt, es gab Fisch, wie eigentlich immer wenn wir hier waren. Und normalerweise liebte ich den Fisch, den Billy auftischte, er war frisch und sogar selbst gefangen, aber heute verursachte der Geruch in mir nur eine unterschwellige Übelkeit, wenn ich nur daran dachte einen Bissen hinunter würgen zu müssen, wurde mir ganz schlecht. Und dennoch saß ich einige Minuten später am Tisch und schaufelte höflich Happen für Happen in mich hinein, versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, dass es der letzte Fisch sein würde, den ich jemals essen würde, und nahm sogar Nachschlag als er mir angeboten wurde. Ich war selbst überrascht, dass ich es geschafft hatte, trotz allem soviel in mich hineinzustopfen.

Nach dem Essen saßen wir noch einige Zeit auf der alten Stoffcouch in Billys Wohnzimmer, die, weiß Gott, schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Ich war schweigsam, hatte die alltäglichen Gespräche, die zwischen Charlie und Billy liefen, größtenteils ausgeblendet, während ich meinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, und genoss dennoch die vertraute, familiäre Atmosphäre, die mich umgab. Ich erwachte erst aus meiner Trance als Billy das Wort an mich richtete:

"So, Bella, Du verlässt also das väterliche Nest, hab ich gehört."

Es war bemerkenswert, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es für Billy nichts Schlimmeres gab als die Tatsache, dass sich die Tochter seines besten Freundes mit einem der kalten Wesen vermählt hatte, hatte doch seine Freundlichkeit mir gegenüber absolut nichts eingebüßt und dafür war ich in diesem Moment sehr dankbar. Vorwürfe hätten alles nur noch schwieriger gemacht.

"Ja." , antwortete ich, bemüht es möglichst leicht daher zu sagen, "Aber ich bin ja danach nicht aus der Welt."

Im selben Augenblick bereute ich meine letzte Aussage, sah Billy erwartungsvoll an und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

"Nein, natürlich nicht." , sagte er und wir wussten beide, dass die Wahrheit unseren Worten den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

Wir sahen uns kurz in die Augen und sein Blick traf mich schmerzlich. Für einen Moment hing Schweigen in der Luft, ehe Charlie die Stille durchbrach:

"Meine kleine Bella wird eben erwachsen." , sagte er und versuchte zu lachen, aber es klang nicht echt.

Irgendwie tat er mir leid, war er doch der Einzige hier in diesem Raum, der nicht in das große, finstere Geheimnis eingeweiht war. Das Thema wurde gewechselt und ich verlor mich abermals in meinen Gedanken und merkte dabei nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Erst als Charlie sich von der Couch erhob, kehrte ich zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

"Ich denke, es wird Zeit zu gehen." , sagte er, "Es ist jetzt schon fast 15 Uhr und Bella und ich wollten noch runter zum Strand, ihr wisst schon, so 'ne Vater-Tochter-Geschichte, bevor ich sie in die Hände ihres liebenden Ehemanns übergebe."

Alle lachten aufgesetzt. Schlagartig kehrte das flaue Gefühl in meine Magengegend zurück als ich mir bewusst wurde, was Charlies Worte einleiteten: Wir wollten gehen, das bedeutete, der erste Abschied war gekommen. Der Anfang vom Ende, der Auftakt zum letzten Akt! Wir waren jetzt alle aufgestanden und ich gab Billy zum Abschied die Hand. Er sah mich eindringlich an:

"Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute für die Zukunft, Bella. Werde glücklich und pass auf Dich auf!"

Ich lächelte ihn unsicher an. Als ich meine Hand zurückziehen wollte, hielt er sie noch einige Sekunden lang in festem Griff und sein Blick schien mich zu durchbohren, ehe er mich frei gab. Auch Charlie gab Billy die Hand, dann gingen wir hinaus und Jacob folgte uns. Als wir auf der Veranda standen, blieb ich stehen und sah Charlie einen Augenblick lang nach wie er zum Wagen eilte.

"Charlie!" , er blieb stehen und wandte sich zu mir um.

"Ja?"

Ich komme gleich, setz Dich ruhig schon ins Auto. Ich möchte mich nur noch von Jacob verabschieden."

_Nur von Jacob verabschieden_, dachte ich bitter und registrierte im gleichen Augenblick, dass Charlie bestätigend winkte und seinen Weg fortsetzte. Ich spürte, wie sich eine starke Hand auf meine Schulter legte und mich sanft dazu zwang, mich umzudrehen. Ich sah in Jacobs schwarze Augen, die von Wissen und stillschweigendem Hinnehmen erfüllt waren. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er durch mein Haar.

"Ich werde Dich immer lieben, Bella." , flüsterte er.


	13. Der letzte Tag mit Charlie III

_Hallo couchkartoffel,_

_danke, dass Du so treu meine Story reviewst und sorry, dass ich noch nie darauf eingegangen bin, aber hier auf ist das so mühsam. Vielleicht kann ich Dich überreden zu .de__ umzuziehen. Da ist Kontakt zwischen Autor und Reviewer/innen nämlich wesentlich unkomplizierter._

_Viele Grüße,_

_Timebird._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Das war der Moment, in dem ich die Kontrolle über mich selbst verlor. Ich fiel ihm um den Hals und ließ die Tränen strömen, die ich so lange zurückgehalten hatte. Ich weinte wie ein kleines Kind und Jacob sagte nichts, streichelte nur in einer unendlich tröstenden Geste über meinen Rücken. Dieser Augenblick war magisch, obgleich ich einen schier unstillbaren Schmerz in mir spürte, war es so erlösend sich endlich nicht mehr verstellen zu müssen und zu wissen, dass Jacob mein Leid verstand, auch ohne Worte. Einige Zeit später ließ ich von ihm ab und wischte mir mit dem Ärmeln meiner Jacke über mein Gesichte. Ich schluchzte noch immer, aber es war Zeit sich wieder zu fassen, der Tag war noch lange nicht überstanden._

"_Mach's gut, Jacob!" , brachte ich gequält hervor und versuchte zu verdrängen, dass es ein ziemlich langer, wenn nicht ein Abschied für immer war._

"_Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Bella." , sagte er tröstend, doch ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass auch ihm diese Situation schwer zu schaffen machte._

_Ich nickte:_

"_Ja…" , sagte ich, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange, "Auf Wiedersehen." , fügte ich hinzu und wandte mich von ihm ab, ehe mich eine zweite Welle der Trauer überwältigen konnte._

_Dreh Dich nicht um, dachte ich die ganze Zeit, während ich Charlies Wagen ansteuerte, es war als würde eine eiserne Hand mein Herz umschlungen halten und je mehr Abstand ich zwischen Jacob und mich brachte energischer daran ziehen. So ist es also, wenn die Seele zerbricht, dachte ich und gleich darauf fiel mir ein, dass irgendein weiser Mensch einmal gesagt hatte, dass Abschied immer ein Bisschen wie Sterben war. Ich erkannte in diesem Augenblick, dass das stimmte. Im Stillen betete ich, dass Charlie nichts zu dem eben Geschehenen sagen würde. Ich wusste, er hatte durch die Windschutzscheibe des Autos freien Blick auf Billys Veranda und damit hatte er alles gesehen, was sich zwischen mir und Jacob abgespielt hatte. Ich empfand keine Scham, fühlte mich nicht ertappt, nicht peinlich berührt, ich fürchtete nur, dass er kommentieren würde, was er soeben gesehen hatte. Aber gnädigerweise tat er nichts dergleichen, vielleicht verstand er seine Tochter doch besser als ich und vielleicht auch er es je für möglich gehalten hatten. Er klopfte mir nur väterlich auf die Schulter als ich auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hatte._

"_Auf zum Strand!" , sagte er schließlich nur, nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens._

_Die Straße führte in schmalen Serpentinen hinunter zum Meer. Der Wind ließ das Auto bedrohlich hin und her schwanken auf seinem Weg nach unten und der Regen peitschte gegen die Scheiben. Es hatte weitaus schönere Tage gegeben, die ich mit Charlie hier verbracht hatte, aber das Wetter passte zu meiner Stimmung. Außerdem konnten Regen und Sturm nicht die Schönheit der Landschaft, die uns umgab, zerstören. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Edward irgendwann einmal gesagt hatte, dass ich nach dem Biss die Welt mit anderen Augen sehen würde. Würde sie ihren Glanz verlieren oder würde sie strahlender denn je erscheinen? Was sahen tote Augen, die wiedergeboren wurden?_

"_Was für ein Mistwetter!" , hörte ich Charlie in meine Gedanken sagen, "Selbst für Forks." , fügte er zynisch hinzu._

_Ja, dachte ich, wenn man nichts zu erzählen hat, redet man über das Wetter. Oder man tut es, um die eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen, was in der jetzigen Situation wohl der wahrscheinlichere Grund war._

_Wie durch ein Wunder wurde der Regen zu einem Tröpfeln als Charlie den Wagen parkte und als wir ausstiegen waren nicht mehr als ein paar vereinzelte Tropfen zu spüren. Es war beinahe unglaublich, aber in der Ferne am Horizont, dort, wo Meer und Himmel sich vermischten, klarte der Himmel auf. Dort war die tiefgraue Wolkendecke aufgerissen und kündigte von blassem Sonnenlicht. Es war unumgänglich darin etwas Symbolisches zu erkennen, genau wie Edward gesagt hatte: Mag die Gegenwart auch noch so finster erscheinen, so lässt sich doch bereits in der Ferne ein Licht erkennen. Hatte mir das Schicksal auch die letzten Tage wer weiß wie schwer gemacht, so sandte mir nun doch der Himmel dieses kleine Zeichen, früher oder später würde alles gut werden! Wir bahnten uns unseren Weg durch den durchgeweichten Strand, der hauptsächlich aus kleinen Steinen bestand. Ab und zu musste man einen kleinen Umweg laufen, um nicht den großen Pfützen, die der Regen hinterlassen hatte, zum Opfer zu fallen. Als wir nur noch wenige Schritte vom Wasser entfernt waren, gerade soviel, dass uns die kleinen Wellen, die ans Ufer gespült wurden, nicht mehr erwischen konnten, änderten wir unseren Kurs und spazierten parallel zum Ufer. Wir gingen lange, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Es war als sann jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, weshalb auch keinem von uns das Schweigen negativ auffiel. Bis zu dem Punkt als ich bemerkte, dass Charlie langsam unruhig wurde. Er sammelte sich, er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, die er sagen konnte. Das machte auch mich unruhig. Ich wollte keine sentimentalen Abschiedsworte von meinem Vater, andererseits wollte ich ihn auch nicht ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verlassen. Wir waren beide nicht dafür geeignet große Gefühle in Wort zu fassen und doch gab es ein paar Dinge, die gesagt werden mussten, die wir sagen wollten, auch wenn wir erst noch herausfinden mussten, wie. Es war unumgänglich. Und so wartete ich angespannt, was er wohl sagen würde. Wir waren bestimmt beinahe noch eine Meile gelaufen, ehe Charlie zu einem ersten Versuch ansetzte:_

"_Bella…" , begann er schließlich._

_Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, sagte aber nichts._

"_Weißt Du noch, wie Du als kleines Kind immer in den Ferien bei mir warst?"_

_Ja, ich erinnerte mich und nickte. Was ich ihm nicht sagte war, dass ich in dieser Zeit hauptsächlich den Sonnenstrahlen hinterher trauerte, die ich in Phoenix verpasste. Natürlich war ich gern bei meinem Vater, aber ich konnte mir einfach etwas besseres vorstellen als meine Sommerferien an einem Ort zu verbringen, an dem es die meiste Zeit regnete. _

"_Ich habe mich immer sehr gefreut, wenn Du mich besuchen kamst, wenn wir gemeinsam Zeit verbringen konnten. Ich hatte mein kleines Mädchen immer gern an meiner Seite. Du hast mein Haus dann wieder mit Leben erfüllt, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit."_

_Er stockte und ich erkannte in seiner Aussage wie einsam er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Und schon war ich wieder erfüllt von Schuldgefühlen. Ich würde ihn wieder verlassen, so wie ich es immer getan hatte, und dieses Mal sogar…für immer._

"_Ich war immer gern bei Dir." , schob ich dazwischen und hoffte, ihn so zum Weiterreden zu ermutigen. Doch ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er diesen Satz registrierte._

"_Ich war" , er zögerte und zwang sich mir endlich in die Augen zu sehen, nachdem er es die ganze Zeit über bewusst vermieden hatte, "wirklich sehr froh als Rene anrief und mir sagte, Du würdest gern einige Zeit bei mir verbringen."_

_Wir wussten wohl beide, dass die Gründe für diese Entscheidung andere waren als das Aufbessern unserer Vater-Tochter-Beziehung. Aber ich erkannte jetzt, dass sie uns beide um vieles bereichert hatte. Auf konfusen, nicht nachvollziehbaren Pfaden hatte uns unsere gemeinsame Zeit einander doch näher gebracht._

"_Ich gebe zu," , setzte ich an, "dass die Entscheidung eher dazu diente Mom und Phil nicht länger im Weg zu stehen."_

_Charlies Blick wurde unsicher:_

"_Ich weiß, Bella. Du musst nicht…"_

"_Aber heute kann ich aufrichtig sagen: Ich bereue nichts, Dad."_

_Er sah mich an und lächelte zaghaft, genau wie ich._

"_Danke." , flüsterte er._

_Ich hatte die Situation bemerkenswert sachlich gemeistert, aber die sentimentale Gefühlsduselei ließ auch mich nicht unberührt und ich merkte wie meine Augen feucht wurde. Aber ich ließ es nicht zu, schon wieder zu weinen, auch wenn ich stark dagegen ankämpfen musste. Das Gesagte hing noch einige Zeit in der Luft, ehe Charlie, der auch sichtbar um Fassung gerungen hatte, wie ich erstaunt feststellte, das Schweigen brach und mir sanft eine Hand auf den Rücken legte._

"_Na komm, drehen wir wieder um." , sagte er und lenkte mich mechanisch in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, zurück zum Wagen. _

_Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu._


	14. Abschied von Charlie

_**Ich konnte es kaum glauben, doch als wir zurückfuhren mussten wir die Sonnenblenden in Charlies Streifenwagen herunterklappen, so sehr blendete das Zwielicht, der sich langsam senkenden Sonne. Nur noch vereinzelt waren graue Wolken am Himmel zu sehen. Ein wahres Wunder! Und doch schaffte es das goldene Licht nicht die beklemmende Atmosphäre zu erhellen, die das Auto füllte. Es war lange still zwischen Charlie und mir gewesen, ehe er das Wort ergriff:**_

"_**Bella, wann…?**_

"_**Bald," , fuhr ich ihm dazwischen, "ich schätze, er wird ziemlich bald klingeln, nachdem wir wieder zuhause sind."**_

_**Er musste seine Frage nicht beenden, ich wusste, was ihn, genauso wie mich, beschäftigte: Wieviel gemeinsame Zeit blieb uns noch? Er nickte nur zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Sein Blick schien zwar auf die Straße gerichtet, doch verlor er sich in einer unbestimmten Ferne. Ich betrachtete ihn verstohlen von der Seite und mir viel auf, wie alt er in diesem Moment aussah, alt, traurig und ein wenig verbittert. Vor Jahren hatte ihn Mom verlassen und nun wurde er wieder verlassen. Nur ich allein war Schuld daran, dass es ihm nun wieder schlecht gehen würde, dass er unglücklich und einsam in seinem Haus, das er einst mit Frau und Kind geteilt, die ihn beide verlassen hatten, würde zurückbleiben und ertragen müssen. In Gedanken und Schuldgefühlen versunken verging die Fahrt zurück zu Charlies Haus viel zu schnell und ehe ich mich versah, standen wir wieder in seiner Einfahrt, er stellte den Motor ab und zog den Schlüssel heraus.**_

"_**Da wären wir wieder." , verkündete er zerknittert.**_

_**Als wäre ich hundert Jahre alt schleppte ich mich aus dem Auto und wir gingen beide gemeinsam Richtung Haustür. Charlie schloss auf und wir betraten den Flur. Ich zuckte schreckhaft zusammen als die Tür hinter uns laut ins Schloss fiel. Beklommen standen wir beide vorm Treppenansatz und wussten nicht genau, wie es weitergehen sollte. Mit der rechten Hand rieb ich meinen linken Oberarm und schaute zu Boden als ich sagte:**_

"_**Ich packe meine restlichen Sachen zusammen."**_

_**Ich wartete Charlies Reaktion nicht ab und schaute ihn auch nicht an, das hätte ich nicht verkraften können. Meine Kehle war plötzlich wie zugeschnürt und so flüchtete ich die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer. Verzweifelt versuchte ich die Tränen zu unterdrücken, so sehr, dass mein Hals schmerzte. In verzweifelter Hektik raffte ich alles zusammen, was ich vor meinen Flitterwochen noch zurückgelassen hatte, von dem ich aber glaubte, dass ich es auch in Zukunft noch gebrauchen konnte. Ein Großteil meiner Sachen war bereits im Haus der Cullens, daher war es nicht mehr viel, was es zu packen galt. Während ich beinahe panisch immer wieder zwischen meinen Koffern und den Schränken hin und her wuselte, wurde mein Blick von der Schreibtischablage gefangen. Ich hielt in meinen Bewegungen inne und trat näher heran. Ich musste vor Rührung leise auflachen und ein paar Tränen rollten mir nun doch über die Wangen. Auf meinem Schreibtisch lag ein aus Carashock-Riegeln geformtes Herz. In der Mitte dieses Herzens war ein Zettel mit Edwards wunderschön geschwungener Schrift.**_

_**Für meine kleine Naschkatze**_

**hatte er darauf geschrieben. Ich betrachtete mit einem liebevollen Lächeln das Gebilde und fragte mich, wann Edward wohl hier gewesen war und wo er meinen Lieblingsriegel letztlich doch noch aufgetrieben hatte. Ich griff nach einem, seine Packung war karamellfarben und der Schriftzug darauf war weiß. Ich gönnte mir eine Pause von allem, vom Stress, der Trauer, den Schuldgefühle, setzte mich auf mein Bett und öffnete das Papier. Dann biss ich hinein und schloss dabei die Augen, genoss wie die Schokolade knackte und das flüssige Karamell sich in meinen Mund ergoss. Das göttliche Ambrosia konnte nicht besser schmecken! Ich ließ die Süßigkeit auf meiner Zunge zergehen. Genießen als wäre es das letzte Mal und das war es ja schließlich auch. Dieser Gedanke holte mich mit einer erschreckenden Wucht in die Realität zurück, im gleichen Augenblick hupte es draußen zweimal. Edward! Noch während sich der letzte Rest Karamell in meinem Mund auflöste wurde mir schlagartig übel. Nichtsdestotrotz stopfte ich geistesgegenwärtig die übrigen Riegel in meine Jacke, die ich nicht einmal ausgezogen hatte. Das war also der Augenblick, vor dem ich mich die ganze Zeit über am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Ich schloss meine zwei Koffer und begann sie die Treppe hinunter zu wuchten. Sofort kam Charlie mir entgegen und nahm mir die Last ab. Ich lief hinab, um ihm die Haustür zu öffnen und da stand Edward vor mir, bildschön wie eh und je. Seine Perfektion raubte mir noch immer den Atem, gut, dass ich bald keinen mehr brauchte, dachte ich zynisch. Er beugte sich zu mir hinab, legte seine Hand an meine Wange und küsste mich vorsichtig auf die Stirn. Seine Augen strahlten in glänzendem Gold.**

"**Ich warte im Auto." , flüsterte er, betrat den Flur und nahm meinem Vater die Koffer ab.**

"**Bis bald, Charlie." , sagte er höflich und dann, an uns beide gewandt:**

"**Dann lasse ich Euch zwei mal alleine."**

**Ich wollte schreien, ihn zurückrufen als er die Koffer Richtung Auto trug, welches er sehr nahe an der überdachten Veranda geparkt hatte. Vermutlich wegen dem vereinzelt durchs Geäst der Bäume funkelnden Sonnenlicht. Ich wollte nicht mit Charlie alleine sein, denn das bedeutete, dass der lange aufgeschobene Abschied unausweichlich bevorstand, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Ich wünschte, Edward wäre an meiner Seite und doch wusste ich sein Taktgefühl zu schätzen, dass er uns in diesem intimen Moment allein gelassen hatte. Einige Sekunden hatte ich ihm noch sehnsüchtig und flehend hinterher gesehen, dann wandte ich mich zu Charlie um:**

"**Dad…" , ich spürte, wie sich meine Augen unaufhaltsam mit Tränen füllten.**

**Überrascht und etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen registrierte ich, dass er abwinkte.**

"**Warte kurz!" , befahl er freundlich.**

**Er wandte sich ab und verschwand kurzer Hand in seinem Büro. Ein wenig wie im Regen stehen gelassen blieb ich regungslos zurück und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Aber es dauerte nicht lange da kam er zurück, eindeutig etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckend. Er kam ganz nahe zu mir, ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann ich ihm je so nah gewesen war.**

"**Bella, ich…" , stammelte er und ich stellte erschrocken fest, dass ihm die Situation fast genauso schwer fiel wie mir.**

**Wie schwer würde es ihm wohl fallen, wenn er wüsste, dass er mich jetzt in diesem Moment zum allerletzten Mal sah? Er suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, so als würde er nach Vokabeln einer Sprache suchen, die er vor ewigen Zeiten einmal gelernt und danach vergessen hatte. Ich ließ ihm Zeit. Zeit hatte jetzt keine Bedeutung mehr, die letzten Körner in der Sanduhr meines Lebens machten sich bereit ihren Weg in die Tiefe anzutreten.**

"**Ich wollte Dir etwas schenken, damit Du ab und zu mal an mich denkst, etwas, das Du festhalten kannst, wenn Du Dich an alles hier erinnern möchtest."**

**Er machte eine bedeutende Geste mit der Hand, in der er offenbar nichts versteckt hielt.**

"**Vergiss nicht, meine Tür steht Dir immer offen." , fügte er hinzu.**

**Ich nickte bejahend, während mir eine Träne entkam. Es war jetzt egal, ich wollte mich nicht mehr verstecken, mich nicht mehr meiner Tränen schämen. Und doch wischte ich sie reflexartig mit der flachen Hand fort, aus reiner Routine, Charlie hatte sie längst gesehen. Er sah mich einen Augenblick wissend an und offenbarte dann das Geheimnis hinter seinem Rücken: Mit einer Hand hielt er ihn fest, während seine andere Handfläche als Sitz für ihn fungierte. Mein alter Teddybär aus Kindertagen, er hatte weiß Gott bessere Zeiten gesehen. Ein Auge fehlte ihm und an einer Stelle war die Naht aufgerissen. Sein braunes Fell wirkte dreckig und verfilzt. Ich nahm ihn ungläubig in die Hand. Irgendwann über die endlosen Sommer, die ich hier zugebracht hatte, hatte ich ihn vergessen, aber er war keineswegs aus meinem Gedächtnis verschwunden. Ich erinnerte mich an ihn, daran, wie ich als kleines Mädchen oben in meinem Bett gelegen und ihm all meine Geheimnisse anvertraut hatte.**

"**Wir zwei haben immer auf Dich gewartet, Bella, Jahr für Jahr."**

**Das war zuviel, vergessen war alle emotionale Zurückhaltung, der verzweifelte Kampf um die Selbstbeherrschung. Ich warf mich ihm um den Hals und weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Zögernd und ein wenig unbeholfen erwiderte er meine Umarmung.**

"**Meine kleine Bella." , flüsterte er an meinem Ohr.**

**Er machte keine Anstalten mich von sich zu lösen, er ließ mich einfach nur weinen, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war. Mein Schluchzen kam mir schier endlos vor und doch ließ der Schmerz in mir nicht nach. Ich umarmte ihn noch fester und glaubte nicht, dass mein enormer Gefühlsausbruch für ihn nachvollziehbar war. Aber ich konnte spüren, dass es ihn zutiefst rührte, dass mir der Abschied so schwer viel und das machte mich irgendwo, tief in mir drin, an einem fernen Punkt glücklich. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrich, bis ich mich endlich dazu zwingen konnte von ihm abzulassen, aber irgendwann schaffte ich es, wischte mir mit beiden Jackenärmeln die Augen trocken, doch alle Mühen waren vergebens, denn die Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam nach. Ich gab es auf.**

"**Ich war immer gern bei Dir, Dad."**

"**Du bist hier immer willkommen." , sagte er und erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass auch seine Augen feucht waren.**

"**Mach's gut." , sagte ich und wandte mich zum Gehen. Doch ich hielt noch einmal inne, ein **_**Leb wohl**_** lag mir auf der Zunge, doch ich schluckte es hinunter, stattdessen schaffte ich es irgendwie mir ein gequältes **_**Bis bald**_** abzuringen.**

"**Bis bald, Bella. Werde glücklich!"**

**Ich nickte und war mir schmerzlichst bewusst, dass es niemals ein Bis bald geben würde. Irgendetwas in mir mahnte mich, dass es nun Zeit war zu gehen, aber mein ganzer Körper sträubte sich dagegen. Wenn ich jetzt gehe, dann ist es vorbei, ging es mir immer wieder durch den Kopf. Eine spontane Reaktion schaffte es schließlich mich zum Gehen zu bewegen, noch ehe mein Gehirn dagegen protestieren konnte. Auf halbem Wege zu Edwards silbernem Volvo drehte ich mich noch einmal um und winkte mit der Hand, in der ich das Artefakt meiner Kindheit fest umklammert hielt, und er winkte zurück.**

"**Ich liebe Dich, Dad." , flüsterte ich, so leise, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er es gehört hatte, aber er lächelte leicht als ich mich zum letzten Mal von ihm abwandte.**


	15. Auf Umwegen zur Lichtung

Meine Glieder fühlten sich steif an, während ich mich zwang meinen normalen, schon relativ schnellen Gang beizubehalten, anstatt unkontrolliert loszulaufen. Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam meine Wangen hinab. Ein innerer Impuls lockte mich immer wieder mich doch noch einmal umzudrehen, aber ich befahl mir unnachgiebig es nicht zu tun. Endlich hatte ich die Tür des silbernen Wagens erreicht. Ich riss sie ungeduldig auf, schmiss mich auf den Beifahrersitz und flog Edward mit meinen Armen um den Hals, dort verharrte ich und ließ dem Schmerz meiner Gefühle freien Lauf. Von heftigen Schluchzern, die beinahe Krämpfen glichen, wurde ich durchzuckt, immer und immer wieder, und kein Trost war in Sicht. Edward nahm mich liebevoll in die Arme und hielt mich einfach nur fest. Hin und wieder rieb eine seiner Hände zärtlich über meinen Rücken. Mein Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter, so dass mein Gesicht an seinem Hals ruhte.

"Alles wird gut, Bella." , flüsterte er ganz dicht an meinem Ohr und seine Stimme verursachte in die Trauer hinein eine fehl am Platz wirkende, wohlige Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen.

Gegensätzliche Gefühle tobten in meinem Inneren. Er begann das Stück zu summen, das er eigens für mich geschrieben hatte. Und während ich ihm lauschte und seinen Duft einatmete, der auf so wundervolle Weise roch, das ich nicht einmal Worte dafür finden konnte, wurde ich ruhiger. Ich weiß nicht, wie lang es dauerte, es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, aber irgendwann verebbten meine Schluchzer und die Tränen versiegten. Eine Weile verharrte ich noch so wie ich war ganz nah bei ihm, fühlte mich plötzlich seltsam losgelöst und frei von allem, was mich in der letzten Zeit so bedrückt hatte. Ich atmete tief durch und fühlte mich beinah gut. Natürlich waren Trauer, Sorge und Abschied nicht fort, aber ich fühlte mich dennoch erleichtert, so als hätte jemand eine schwere Last von mir genommen. Vorsichtig hob ich meinen Kopf um Edward in die Augen sehen zu können. Auch er sah mich an. Ich löste meine verkrampften Arme, die ich um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte und strich mit einer Hand sanft und ganz behutsam über seine Wange, sie war kalt und marmorn wie immer. Dieses wunderschöne Gesicht, von nun an würde es mir jeden Tag vergönnt sein, es anzuschauen. Edward und ich waren für einander bestimmt und jetzt gab es nichts und niemanden mehr, der uns noch hätte trennen können. Wir konnten zusammen sein und kein _Bis-dass-der-Tod-uns-scheidet _würde uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Ich würde ihm gehören und er ganz allein mir, für immer, ich konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen. Ganz vorsichtig begann ich mich seinen Lippen nähern und küsste sie, so zärtlich, dass es kaum mehr als ein Hauchen war. Ich war so dankbar, dass er mich nicht zurückhielt und es geschehen ließ. Ich berührte seinen Mund erneut und wie ein Balsam, der sich über meine geschundene Seele legte, begann er so sanft wie eine Feder, die über die Haut streicht, meinen Kuss zu erwidern. Die innigen Berührungen seiner Lippen auf meinen elektrisierten meinen Körper und eine angenehme Wärme entspannte meine verkrampften Glieder.

"Ich liebe Dich so sehr." , hauchte ich als wir von einander abließen und ich seine Stirn gegen meine drückte, meine rechte Hand vergraben in seinem bronzefarbenen Haar.

Ich sah, dass er zaghaft lächelte.

"Bis ans Ende aller Tage?" , fragte er.

"Bis ans Ende aller Tage." , versprach ich aufrichtig.

Er küsste mich auf die Nasenspitze, dann beugte er sich über mich, um die Beifahrertür zuzuziehen.

"Auf geht's?" , fragte er enthusiastisch und sah mich an, während seine eine Hand schon den Zündschlüssel festhielt, im Begriff ihn umzudrehen.

Ich wusste, er wollte erneut ein Echo seiner Frage als meine Antwort hören, aber da mir beängstigend bewusst war, was dieses _Auf geht's _alles beinhaltete, lächelte ich nur und schluckte. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass mir bei dem Gedanken an den kurz bevorstehenden Biss nicht unbehaglich zumute war, obwohl es alles war, was ich mir gewünscht hatte. Der Biss würde mir ein ewiges Dasein auf Erden schenken, er war der Preis für die Unsterblichkeit und damit die Eintrittskarte in eine Welt, in der ich für immer an der Seite von Edward sein konnte. Es war keine Frage, ob es ihn zu zahlen wert war, alles wäre es wert gewesen. Und dennoch fürchtete ich mich. In meine Gedanken hinein registrierte ich, dass er mich betrachtete, ohne Ungeduld, ohne Erwartungen, einfach nur abwartend.

"Auf geht's." brachte ich schließlich doch noch heraus, auch wenn es längst nicht so euphorisch klang wie sein.

Er hatte wohl meine Unsicherheit bemerkt, denn er schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, dann ließ er den Motor an und verließ die Einfahrt vor Charlies Haus. Wehmütig betrachtete ich es im Rückspiegel. Die rollenden Reifen ließen es schnell immer kleiner werden bis es irgendwann nicht mehr zu sehen war. Verschwunden aus meinem Blickfeld und aus meinem Leben, dachte ich traurig und das Herz wurde mir wieder schwer. Ich legte meine erhitzte Stirn an die kühle Fensterscheibe und mir wurde schon bald klar, dass Edward nicht den Weg zur Lichtung eingeschlagen hatte.

"Wohin fährst Du?" , fragte ich wirklich interessiert, aber es klang wohl eher gleichgültig.

"Nach Hause." , sagte er, "Sie wollten Dich noch einmal sehen, vorher…"

Ich schluckte wieder. Was war der Grund dafür? Fürchteten sie nach allem vielleicht doch noch, dass Edward es nicht schaffen würde? Dieser Gedanke machte mir Angst. Also stellte ich die Frage nach dem Warum nicht, sondern fügte mich in mein Schicksal.

Carlisle und Esme standen bereits in der Haustür als Edward in die Einfahrt einbog. Mir wurde faul im Magen. Hier war die letzte Station, danach ging es unweigerlich der Lichtung entgegen. Edward ging um den Wagen herum und öffnete mir die Tür. Nachdem ich ausgestiegen war umfasste er meine Taille und drückte mich an sich. Ich tat es ihm gleich und so machten wir uns auf zu seinen Eltern, die scheinbar bereits auf uns gewartet hatten.

"Hallo Bella." , sagte Esme freundlich, ließ von ihrem Mann ab und umarmte mich mütterlich.

Sie machte es einem so leicht, es war mir nie schwer gefallen sie als eine Art zweite Mutter zu betrachten. Auch Carlisle trat auf mich zu und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Bella, wir sind froh, dass unsere Familie durch Dich bereichert wurde. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles gut gehen." , machte er mir Mut und seine Worte rührten mich.

Ich lächelte Carisle an und sein positives Denken nahm mir ein klein Wenig meiner Angst.

"Ein Bisschen Bammel habe ich schon." , gestand ich.

Meine zukünftigen Vampireltern lächelten mich freundlich an, aber niemand sagte, dass meine Ängste unbegründet waren.

"Alles wird gut, Bella." , versprach Esme fürsorglich.

All das gute Zureden machte mich nervös und so begann ich unruhig auf der Stelle zu zappeln.

"Ist Alice auch hier?" , fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich bin hier." , sagte sie mir ihrer glockenreinen Stimme als sie hinter Carlisle und Esme auftauchte.

Ich ließ von Edward ab und ging auf sie zu. Sie war ein elfenhaftes Wesen, so zart und schön, unbeschreiblich schön. Erwartungsvoll sah ich sie an und es war als könne sie meine Gedanken erraten. Ihre Lippen bildeten ein magisches Lächeln.

"Bella, ich weiß, Du fürchtest das Ungewisse und ich will auch gar nicht sagen, dass das unbegründet ist. Aber ich habe es gesehen, Edward wird es schaffen und auch Du wirst es überstehen. Ich hab auch noch andere Dinge gesehen…" , sie kicherte und warf einen schelmischen Blick zu Edward.

"Alice!" , versuchte Edward sie zu tadeln.

Er schien ehrlich bestürzt über ihre Aussage und obwohl ich nicht in der Lage war ihre Gedanken zu verfolgen, gab es doch keinen Zweifel daran, über was sie sich ohne Worte unterhielten. Ich wurde rot. Alle sahen mich an.

"Oh, das werde ich so vermissen." , sagte Edward, halb belustigt, halb melancholisch.

Die anderen lachten. Alice drückte mich an sich und ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung. In ihr hatte ich die Schwester gefunden, die ich nie hatte. Ich löste mich nur widerwillig von ihr.

"Zeit zu gehen, schätze ich." , sagte ich schweren Herzens.

"Wir sehen uns schon bald wieder." , ermutigte mich Carlisle.

Ich nickte, weil ich glaubte, augenblicklich nicht in der Lage zu sein auch nur noch ein einziges Wort herauszubringen. Ich winkte zaghaft zum Abschied, dann wandten Edward und ich uns ab und gingen eng umschlungen zum Volvo zurück. Wir sprachen nicht bis wir wieder auf der Straße waren. Meine Nervosität wurde immer stärker und ich somit immer unruhiger. Ich musste mich ablenken.

"Was hat Alice noch gesehen?" , fragte ich neugierig und konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Edwards Lippen hoben sich zu seinem schiefen Lächeln.

"Das sag ich Dir nicht." , neckte er mich.

"Das ist so unfair!" , platzte ich gespielt wütend heraus, "Schlimm genug, dass eine dritte Person Einblicke in unsere traute Zweisamkeit hat, noch schlimmer, wenn ich als Beteiligte nicht weiß, worum es geht."

"Das wirst Du wohl akzeptieren müssen."

Resigniert erkannte ich, dass er nicht nachgeben würde. Ich seufzte hörbar.

"Lass Dich doch überraschen. Macht es das nicht viel aufregender?"

"Nein!" , antwortete ich trotzig, "Es wäre mir in der jetzigen Situation viel lieber, wenn ich etwas Konkretes hätte, auf das ich mich freuen könnte."

Ich lächelte verführerisch, soweit mir das möglich war, und sah ihn an. Er sah mich ebenfalls an und grinste wissend.

"Alles, was Du wissen musst, ist, dass es nach Deiner Verwandlung nichts mehr gibt, das uns von einander trennt oder unser Zusammensein in irgendeiner Weise gefährdet und dass ich es wissen werde, diese Vorteile zu nutzen."

Das Lachen, das er lachte, lag tief in seiner Kehle und klang fast ein wenig bedrohlich, aber auf die gute Art. Ich wurde wieder rot und wandte meinen Blick von ihm ab, um peinlich berührt und dennoch lächelnd auf die Straße zu blicken. Er wurde schlagartig wieder ernst:

"Auch wenn ich unsere gemeinsame Nacht auf Isle Esme mit schmerzlichen Erinnerungen verbinde, sollst Du wissen, dass ich nie etwas Schöneres erlebt habe."

Eine Gänsehaut kroch mein Rückgrat hinab.

"Ich liebe Dich, Bella. Und bald…" , er lachte wieder, aber vorsichtig und schüchtern diesmal, "kann mich nichts mehr davon abhalten, es Dir zu zeigen, in jeglicher Hinsicht."

Seine Aussage ließ abrupt mein Herz schneller schlagen. Ich dachte daran, wie jegliche seiner Berührungen, mochten sie auch noch so harmlos und unschuldig sein, in mir jedes Mal ein tiefes Verlangen nach mehr schürten. Und jedes Mal wurde ich unsanft enttäuscht. Bis auf die eine Nacht auf Isle Esme. Der Gedanke daran, dass dieses wundervolle Erlebnis doch nicht einmalig gewesen sein sollte, machte mich ganz kribbelig. Mir wurde ganz heiß in Erwartung baldiger Ereignisse.

"Wir sind gleich da." , verkündete Edward und seine Aussage war wie eine Ohrfeige, die mich brutal in die Gegenwart zurückholte.

Der regelmäßige Rhythmus meines Pulsschlages schien für einen Augenblick ins Stolpern zu geraten, ehe er zu einem neuen Spurt ansetzte. Die heiße Röte wich aus meinem Gesicht und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie ich aschfahl wurde.


	16. Und so opferte sich das Lamm dem Löwen

"**Geht es Dir gut, Bella? Alles in Ordnung?" , Edward klang besorgt.**

**Krampfhaft rang ich mir ein Lächeln ab.**

"**Soweit das möglich ist, ja." , antwortete ich ehrlich.**

**Er sah mich mitfühlend an.**

"**Die Angst kann ich Dir nicht nehmen, aber ich verspreche Dir, ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein."**

**Daran zweifelte ich keine Sekunde, aber die wirklich beunruhigenden Vorstellungen des bevorstehenden Bisses und der damit einhergehenden Schmerzen konnte ich nicht abschütteln. Ich konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun. Eine höhere Macht hatte sich etwas dabei gedacht, die Menschen nicht wissen zu lassen, wann sie sterben mussten. Aber ich hatte diesen Weg verlassen, freiwillig und ganz ohne Zwang, doch jetzt da ich an seinem Ende stand, erkannte ich, wie finster er wurde. Ich bereute meine Entscheidung nicht, aber so genau zu wissen, wann das eigene Leben endete, machte mich langsam, aber sicher, beinahe verrückt. Viel zu schnell waren wir da. Die Lichtung war geflutet vom letzten Sonnenlicht des sich dem Ende zuneigenden Tages. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, griff Edwards Hand und steuerte die Mitte der grünen Wiese an. Ich entledigte mich meiner Jacke und benutzte sie als Unterlage, dann legte ich mich hin und zog ihn zu mir herab. Ich genoss die Wärme auf meiner Haut und betrachtete atemlos, wie die Sonne Edwards Haut zum Funkeln brachte. Er war über mir und stütze sich mit seinen kräftigen Armen ab. Er beugte sich zu mir herab und küsste meinen Hals, dann verharrte er dort und atmete tief ein. Instinktiv begann mein Körper sich anzuspannen, jetzt aber mit einer Mischung aus Angst und leidenschaftlichem Verlangen. Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust.**

"**Warte noch." , bat ich.**

**Er hob sofort seinen Kopf und schenkte mir ein warmes Lächeln:**

"**Keine Sorge, Bella. Ich brauche selbst erst einige Zeit, um mich mental darauf vorzubereiten. Außerdem würde ich Dich nie so überrumpeln."**

**Er beugte sich erneut zu mir herab, aber diesmal küsste er meine Lippen. Gierig vergrub ich meine Hände in seinem weichen Haar und reckte mich ihm entgegen, presste fordernd meine Lippen auf seine und war so unendlich glücklich, dass er dieses Geschehen nicht abbrach. Erwachende Lust schlich durch meinen Körper und ich spürte eine Sehnsucht nach mehr. Als mir ein leises Stöhnen entwich ließ Edward doch von mir ab und lächelte mich wissend an. Dann legte er sich neben mich. Wir drehten uns beide auf die Seite, so dass wir uns ansehen konnten. Er strich mir sanft über die Wange.**

"**Verrätst Du mir, wie Du es Dir vorgestellt hast?"**

**Ich überlegte kurz und dachte an meinen Traum. Richtige Gedanken, wie und wann der Biss passieren sollte, hatte ich mir eigentlich nie gemacht, jedenfalls nicht was den exakten Moment der Ausführung anging. Sollte ich einfach **_**Jetzt**_** sagen und darauf warten, dass er zubiss? Oder sollte es mich unerwartet treffen? Meine Atemfrequenz beschleunigte sich, während ich darüber nachdachte. **

"**So wie Du eben angefangen hast, wäre es schon okay gewesen." sagte ich nach einer Weile.**

"**Du meinst, Du willst nicht wissen, wann es passiert?"**

**Ich fasste einen Entschluss:**

"**Doch." , sagte ich, "Ich möchte schon, dass Du mir zu verstehen gibst, wann Du soweit bist. Und ich möchte wissen, wann es passiert."**

"**Bis ins kleinste Detail durchgeplant, was?" , fragte er amüsiert und versuchte die Atmosphäre ein wenig aufzulockern.**

"**Nein." , sagte ich, "Gerade beschlossen."**

**Er lächelte, schien sich aber schon bald darauf in Gedanken zu verlieren::**

"**Ich werde wirklich vermissen, wie Du im Schlaf redest, wie Du weinst und wie Du bei jeder Gelegenheit rot wirst. All das wird mir sehr fehlen, Bella."**

**Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte, also lächelte ich nur.**

"**Glaubst Du, die Verwandlung wird mich auch so schön werden lassen wie die anderen Vampire?"**

"**Bella, Du bist doch schon schön."**

**Ich rollte übertrieben mit den Augen:**

"**Du weißt, was ich meine."**

"**Die Metamorphose, die in Deinem Körper stattfinden wird, nachdem Dein Herz aufgehört hat zu schlagen, wird Dich verändern. Sie wird Deine Züge verfeinern, Dich schlanker und hochgewachsener aussehen lassen. Deine Haut wird schneeweiß, kalt und marmorn. Und Deine Sinne werden geschärft, Deine Wahrnehmung wird viel intensiver sein, viel detailorientierter. Die Welt scheint eine ganz andere zu sein, wenn man nach der Verwandlung die Augen öffnet."**

**Ich war gespannt, konnte es kaum erwarten die Welt mit den Augen eines Vampirs zu sehen und dennoch musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich das Unvermeidliche hinauszögerte. Es fiel mir schwer mir den endgültigen, letzten Ruck zu geben. Es war wie vorhin bei Charlie, als ich gewusst hatte, dass, wenn ich mich jetzt von ihm abwende, alles zu Ende, der Rückweg auf immer versperrt ist. Wenn ich jetzt die Weichen für den Biss stellte, würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Ich schluckte schwer und drehte mich auf den Rücken. Ich sah durch das Geäst der Bäume, wo die letzten Strahlen der Sonne hindurchschimmerten und mich blendeten, ich kniff reflexartig die Augen zusammen, ehe ich in das ermattende Blau des Himmels über mir sah. Eine leichte Brise strich über meine Haut und ließ mich frösteln, aber nur für einen Augenblick lang. Ich atmete tief ein und aus und obwohl ich meinen Herzschlag nicht wesentlich verlangsamen konnte, fühlte ich mich gut. In diesem Augenblick wusste ich, dass ich bereit war. Ich neigte meinen Kopf zu Edward, der mich fasziniert beobachtete, seinen Kopf auf seinen angewinkelten Arm gestützt, er ließ mir alle Zeit der Welt. Ich nickte lächelnd.**

"**Okay." , hauchte ich. **

**Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hatte Edward sich aufgerichtet, so schnell, dass es meinen Augen fast unmöglich war ihm zu folgen. Ich war unsicher, wie ich mich verhalten sollte, was er von mir erwartete. Verlockende Angst erfüllte mich. Die Kombination dieser beiden Gefühle wirkte irrational und irritierte mich. Aber es war doch genau das, was ich empfand. Auf der einen Seite war ich kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren, so sehr erfüllten Panik und Todesangst meinen Körper, auf der anderen fühlte ich mich an meine Hochzeitsnacht erinnert, die kribbelnde Vorfreude auf das Unbekannte und die leidenschaftliche Sehnsucht endlich mit meinem Liebsten vereint zu sein. Ich hatte damals nicht gelogen oder übertrieben als ich sagte, der Biss sei wie das Verlieren der Unschuld, genauso fühlte ich mich in diesem Moment.**

**In der Hocke saß er vor mir und blickte mich ermutigend und zärtlich zugleich an, er lächelte ein Lächeln, das versprach, dass alles gut werden würde. Ich setzte mich ebenfalls aufrecht hin und stützte mich dabei mit beiden Händen hinter meinem Rücken ab. Er ließ eins seiner Knie zu Boden sinken und kam auf diese Weise näher zu mir. Ganz sanft drückte er mich zurück auf den weichen Boden.**

"**Bleib ruhig liegen." , flüstere er und seine verführerische Stimme jagte mir Schauer über den Rücken.**

**Ich gehorchte und ließ es geschehen. Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Er war jetzt wieder über mir, stützte sich aber ab, sodass sein Gewicht nicht auf mir lastete. Ohne es zu merken hatte ich meine Beine leicht gespreizt und wie selbstverständlich, als hätte es nie etwas gegeben, das uns trennte, lag sein Unterleib auf meinem. Ich spürte eine angenehme Hitze, die meinen Körper erwärmte und die sich gleichzeitig mit meiner Furcht paarte. Eine seltsame Mischung, dachte ich wieder. Als Edward begann ganz sanft meine Lippen zu küssen, glaubte ich, ich müsste verrückt werden. Er ließ sich Zeit, er überstürzte nichts. Und so konnten die Gefühle, die in mir erwachten, ein wenig die Angst zurückdrängen, mein hämmernder Herzschlag rührte nun anderswo her. Ein angenehmer Schwindel berauschte meine Sinne. Ganz nah an meinem Ohr konnte ich immer wieder hören, wie Edward schwer und tief den Duft meiner Haare aufsog. Er begann sich den rosigen Pfad meiner Haut über mein Ohr, meine Wange und meine Lippen hinab zu meinem Hals zu küssen, dort verharrte sein kalter Mund einen Augenblick lang und unter seinen Lippen konnte ich wie wild meinen Pulsschlag hämmern spüren. Ich öffnete die Augen, die ich zum Genießen geschlossen hatte, und blitzartig kehrte die Furcht zurück, vielleicht mit einer Prise Panik versehen. Aber es war nicht der Moment, den ich gleichsam fürchtete und ersehnte, noch nicht. Nur eine winzige Zeitspanne, nachdem er über meiner Halsschlagader verharrt war, übersäte er meinen gesamten Hals mit zärtlichen Küssen. Mit einem Mal war seine linke Hand an meinem Oberschenkel, sanft zwang sie mich ihn aufzurichten, so dass ich seinen Unterleib nun noch intensiver auf meinem spüren konnte und ich wusste, obwohl ich es nicht sehen konnte, dass Edward lächelte. Er war angespannt und konzentriert, keine Frage, aber jetzt war er davon überzeugt, dass er das einzig Richtige tat. Er hielt kurz mit seinen Liebkosungen inne und stupste mich ganz sanft mit seiner Nase. Er war bereit! Ich schluckte schwer, dann nickte ich. Er drückte mir noch einen festen Kuss auf den Hals, dort, wo mein Puls am stärksten zu spüren war. Ich schloss die Augen und lauschte. Vorherrschend war das Rauschen von Blut in meinen Ohren und mein galoppierender Herzschlag, aber dann, als der Kuss auf meiner Haut erstarb und schließlich nicht mehr war als eine Erinnerung, hörte ich noch etwas anderes. Es klang wie das Geräusch, das ein Wassertropfen verursacht, wenn er auf etwas metallisches trifft, aber ich wusste, was es war: Edward öffnete ganz leicht seine befeuchteten Lippen. Panik drohte mich zu überwältigen als ich seinen kühlen Atem auf meiner Haut spürte.**

"**Stopp!" , ich schrie es beinah.**

**Erschrocken entfernte er sich sofort ein Stück von mir. Meine Atmung ging unsagbar schnell. Hektisch suchte ich seine Augen und sah, wie seine Entschlossenheit und Überzeugung darin flackerten. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber ich legte ihm lächelnd einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn auf diese Weise sanft zum schweigen. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, dann legte ich meine Hände auf seinen Rücken und zog ihn sanft zu mir.**

"**Okay." , flüsterte ich ganz dicht an seinem Ohr.**

**Er hob noch einmal seinen Kopf und sah mich an. Wir beide lächelten, dann küssten wir uns ein letztes Mal, ehe ich abermals die Lider schloss und wartete, angespannt und atemlos. Ich merkte, wie er sich erneut meinem Hals näherte. Ich kniff die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen und wartete auf den Schmerz. Ich krallte mich in seinen Rücken. Langsam ließ ich den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und bot ihm so völlig schutzlos meine Kehle da. **_**Und so opferte sich das Lamm dem Löwen **_**war mein letzter Gedanken bevor ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz mich voll Entsetzten die Augen aufreißen ließ. Eine einzelne Träne entwich aus meinem Augenwinkel, die letzte, die ich je weinen sollte. Reflexartig bäumte ich mich auf, wurde jedoch sanft, aber bestimmt zurückgedrückt, während der Druck an meinem Hals nicht nachließ. Jeden Millimeter, den sich die rasiermesserscharfen Zähne tiefer in meine Haut bohrten, konnte ich spüren. Toxisches Feuer begann zu schwelen, dort, wo der Kuss der Unsterblichkeit mein Blut vergiftete. All diese Eindrücke stürzten innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen auf mich ein, aber ich erlebte sie wie in Zeitlupe. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte das Brennen Besitz von mir ergriffen. Die Feuer der Hölle hätten nicht qualvoller sein können. Es verbrannte mich von innen heraus, während es sich über die Arterien in meinem Körper verteilte. Wie wenn man das Rädchen an einer Infusionsflasche öffnet und mit bloßem Auge die Flüssigkeit verfolgen kann, wie sie sich ihren Weg durch den Schlauch bahnt, genauso deutlich konnte ich fühlen, wie das Gift immer weiter vorwärts kroch. Schon bald hatte ich jegliche Kontrolle über meinen Körper und meine Muskeln verloren, heftige Krämpfe schüttelten mich. Das war der Punkt, an dem das bewusste Denken aussetzte. Ich erinnere mich verschwommen daran, wie Edward mich die ganze Zeit über sanft gegen den Boden drückte und daran, wie er letztlich von meinem Hals abließ, wie das Blut danach in warmen Bahnen meinen Hals hinab rann. Und ich weiß noch, dass ich dachte, so zerrinnt also das Leben und versiegt. Die Höllenqual in mir verschattete bald alles andere, dort war nur mein verzweifelt kämpfender Menschenkörper, der bereits wusste, dass er verloren hatte, und das Gift, das zielstrebig nach meinem Herzen suchte. Ich glaubte zu schreien, während ich mich immer heftiger unter den Krämpfen wand. Meine gichtähnlichen Finger hatte von Edward abgelassen und krallten sich nun schmerzlich in den feuchten Waldboden. **

**Und dann kam das Ende, kam die Erlösung. Das Gift erreichte mein Herz, wo es Zelle für Zelle unterjochte und mit jedem Pulsschlag weiter in den Körper gepumpt wurde. Wie ein klebriges Spinnennetz legte es sich um den Herzmuskeln und schien sich immer enger zusammen zu ziehen, bis das Pumpen schließlich unmöglich wurde. Mein Herz startete noch ein paar hoffnungslose Versuche, ehe es aufgab und stillstand. Das Leben entwich aus meinen Lungen und ich fühlte mich frei. Abrupte Dunkelheit umgab mich und löschte das Feuer. Schwärze und Frieden lullten mich ein. Mein verkrampfter Körper entspannte sich, während das letzte Bisschen Reserveluft aus meinen Atemwegen entschwand. **

**Edward hatte Recht: Sterben ist friedlich…**


End file.
